Dos Por Uno
by Lina001
Summary: Un choque entre dos chicas hace que la vida de tres Hermanas y sus amiga cambie por completo, Odio, Amor, Prejuicio, Risas pero sobre todo Amor y Pasion Es una Historia G!P Tambien tiene personajes de Victrious (Actualizare los miercoles y viernes).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Esta es una historia que la tenia en mi cabeza y me estaba volviendo loca asi que aki esta espero que les juste es un poco loca jajaja.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 1 : Las chicas nuevas

Una nueva Mañana y con eso un nuevo comienzó escolar.

Las Berry-Vega se levantaban de sus camas para prepararse para irse a la nueva escuela,las chicas junto a sus padres se mudaron desde Los Angeles por trabajo que le ofrecieron a su padre en Lima las chicas son Rachel Berry-Vega,Victoria Berry-Vega, y Katrina Berry-Vega,Rachel y Tori son gemelas que tienen 16 años y Trina que es la mayor por un año.

R: Vamos chicas que llegamos tarde-la morena llevaba 5 minutos esperando a sus hermanas.

T: Ya termine-dijo bajando las escaleras-Trina vamos ya

TR: Ok ya voy-se escucho desde el cuarto de la chica las gemelas rodaron sus ojos- bien vamonos.

Las Hermanas fueron hasta el auto de la mayor y se fueron para su nueva escuela que se llama William Mckinley.

T: Espero que nos vaya bien-dijo desde el asiento tracero mirando a sus hermanas.

R: Ya veras que si Tori-Rachel estaba nerviosa tambien por ella y su hermana.

TR: Bien chicas vamos a estar bien aqui nadie nos conoce asi que el secreto esta a salvo-dijo mirando a sus hermanas

Rachel y Tori dijeron al mismo tiempo-eso espero

Casa Fabray-West

CHICAS VAMOS VAN A LLEGAR TARDE- dijo una mujer gritando desde el principo de la escalera

\- ya vamos mama-dijo una chica con el pelo negro como la noche.

Esta es la familia Fabray-West la familia mas rica de todo Lima el matrimonio tiene tres hijas,

Kitty Fabray-West que es la mayor luego estan las gemelas Quinn Fabray-West y Jadelyn Fabray-West las tres chicas son hermosas las chicas mas populares de todo Mckinley,Quinn es la novia de Finn Hudson y mariscal de campo y Jade es la novia de Beck Oliver el mejor amigo de Finn,Kitty es la que esta soltera porque segun ella no tiene tiempo para chicos.

Q: Bien vamonos-ella ya estaba lista con su uniforme de porrista, baja Jade como siempre vestida de negro y Kitty tambien con su uniforme.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Las Berry-Vega llegaron a la escuela Mckinley bajaron del auto y caminaron las miradas estaban en ellas pero las chicas solo siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a sus casilleros que estaban juntos.

T: Esta escuela no estan diferente que Hollywood Arts-ella miraba para todos lados.

R: Si, solo espero que nos valla bien-Rachel les dijo a sus hermanas.

TR: Bueno chicas me voy a a notar en las porristas-las gemelas vieron como Trina se fue.

Trina estaba caminado mirando su celular y no vio como una chica con el pelo rojo que caminaba y chocaron que con el choque mando a la peliroja al suelo.

C: Auuu-se quejo la chica

TR: Lo siento mucho-dijo Trina a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

C: Esta bien eso pasa-dijo la peliroja alzando la cabeza y via a los ojos a la chica con la que choco.

TR: Que bonitos ojos tienes (pero que eso Trina no piensas antes de hablar)

La peliroja esta como su pelo roja no todos los dias una chica hermosa te dice una cosa como esa.

C: Gracias

TR: Cómo te llamas-dijo ayudando a la chica-yo me llamo Trina Vega

C: Soy Cat-dijo mirando a la chica.

TR :Cómo gato en ingles

C: Que es lo que tratas de decirme- luego se fue corriendo

TR: Que chica mas Hermosa -dijo Trina con una sonrisa en sus labios y se fue con una sonrisa en la cara porque queria conocer la chica llamada Cat.

Bueno ese es el primer Capitulo Duda o pregunta un RW o PM

BUENAS NOCHES SALUDOS

LINA :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee ni Ningún personaje me pertenece la historia si es Mía**

**Bueno mis lectores aqui esta el nuevo Capitulo y gracias por sus RW**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 2 : Conociendo mas a Cat y.. ¿Tori porque tienes cafe el cabello?

Trina caminaba ya se habia anotado en las porristas las practicas son el otro día,ella no se puede sacar de su mente la imagen de la chica con la que choco por la mañana temprano quiere conocer a la chica.

TR: ¿Chicas a que no saben que me acaba de pasar?-les dijo a sus hermanas que estaban en sus casilleros todavia.

T: Mmm nose-dijo Tori mirando a Trina-cres visto de nuevo a Katy Perry-cuando termino de hablar Rachel y Tori se echaron a reir.

R: Asi me acuerdo de ese dia tu llegaste toda sucia-dijo Rachel-porque querias una foto con la supuesta Katy Perry y resulto ser un Travesti y penso que eras una loca y te echo gas pímienta.

T: Jajaja-Tori se esta muriento de la risa-y tus ojos parecian dos cheris brotadas.

TR: Bueno ya basta-Trina esta molesta con sus hermanas-prometieron que no lo dirian más nunca.

Las gemelas dejaron de reir y se pusieron serias porque Trina nunca les habla asi a menos que este muy molesta.

Tori/Rachel: lo siento, dinos

TR: Choqué con una chica-les dijo con una sonrisa boba en la cara-y está super hermosa chicas.

T: Y que paso-le dijo Tori-no te echo gas pimíenta tambien jaja-y de nuevo las gemelas se mueren de la risa.

TR: No-les dijo pero las gemelas no la escucharon-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS-les grito y las chicas se callaron rapido- me voy, con ustedes no se puede hablar.

Las gemelas vieron como Trina se hiba molesta y en ese momento sono la campana las chicas se fueron a sus salones,Tori llego a su salón y el maestro le dijo que se sentara en la mesa del final y Tori a medida que caminaba alzo la vista y se sintIo morir.

T: Hola soy Tori voy a hacer tu compañera de mesa-dijo a chica que estaba en la mesa un poco nerviosa.

J: No me importa-le dijo la chica gótica, Tori se sento a el lado de la chica y saco su libro de Historia.

En el otro Salón con Rachel

Rachel estaba en su mesa y al lado de ella estaba una chica morena que parecia Latina pero con un cuerpo de infarto.

S: ¿Oye enano donde dejaste a blanca nieves?-le dijo la latina a Rachel.

R: No soy enana-le dijo Rachel a la chica-me llamo Rachel Y tu.

S: Santana Lopez-y le dio la mano a Rachel- ¿Eres nueva en McKinley?

R: Si, soy nueva yo y mis hermanas-dijo-Somos de Los Angeles llegamos ayer.

S: Bueno Rachel enana bienvenida a Lima-le dijo Santana.

M: Ustedes dos atención a el frente-les dijo el maestro a las chicas, ellas hicieron caso y sacaron sus libros.

Salón de Trina

TR: Ay por dios, Ay por dios- Trina estaba como loca porque la chica peliroja estaba con ella en la mesa -Hola soy Trina.

C: Hola soy Cat-le dijo la chica a Trina- ¿Eres la chica con la que choque temprano en el pasillo?

TR: Si, lo siento-Trina de verdad estaba apenada-soy nueva en Lima.

C:-Cat - la miro a los ojos-Pues bienvenida-y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla Trina se puso como el pelo de Cat.

TR: Gracias Cat-las chicas se pusieron a hablar sin que el maestro lo notara haci pasaron la hora y luego sonó la campana.

TR: ¿Quieres comer conmigo y mis Hermanas? -le pregunto Trina a Cat.

C: Claro Trina, ¿tambien pueden venir mis amigas y mi hermana? - y Trina solo asintio con su cabeza.

Cat y Trina se fueron a buscar a la hermana de Cat y sus amigas, mientras Tori estaba saliendo del salón de clases y miraba a la chica gótica que hiba delante de ella, la chica era hermosa y Tori estaba sintiendo como algo se estaba levantando y por el miedo salio corriendo y en la carrera paso por el Lado de Jade y la tumpo y ella Tori cayo encima de ella.

J: Pero que te pasa idiota-le dijo Jade molesta a Tori estando abajo de ella.

T: Lo siento-la chica estaba nerviosa y trato le levantarse y ayudar a Jade,cuando lo logro la gotica la miro mal-Lo siento de nuevo-y se le quedo mirando a Jade.

J: Jade mi nomdre Jade Frabray-West-le dijo la chica bien sarcástica.

Be: Mi amor, ¿que paso?-le dijo un chico un poco alto y con un cabello largo que llego hasta donde estaban las chicas.

J: Que esta idiota me tumbo-le dijo mirando a Tori-pero estoy bien y ahora mucho mejor-y acto seguido cojio el cafe que Beck tenia en la mano y se lo tiro a Tori en la cabeza.

T: PERO QUE TE PASA LOCA-le grito Tori a Jade.

J: ¿LOCA YO?- le grito Jade también a Tori pero en ese preciso momento Rachel y Trina pasaban y vieron a Tori y corrieron hasta donde estaba ella.

R: ¿ Tori que te paso y porque...-la miro bien a la cabeza y le pregunto- ¿Tori porque tienes café en la cabeza?-y Trina tambien la miro.

T: Lo que pasa que esta LOCA-grito lo ultimo mirando a Jade-me tiro el café en mi cabello.

Trina/Rachel: ¿Que ella que?-y las Hermanas miraron a Jade.

J: Fue ella la primera que empeso

T: Fue un accidente-dijo Tori apenada-lo siento ok.

J: No me importa tus lo siento loca que tiene una copia enana-dijo mirando a Rachel.

TR: COMO TE ATREVEZ- grito Trina y acto seguido se le fue en cima a Jade y las dos se pusieron a pelear.

Tori/Rachel: TRINA YA BASTA-gritaron pero las chicas seguian peleando hasta que se escucho un grito que todo se quedo en silencio.

-PERO QUE PASA AQUI- gritaron y Rachel miro a la persona que grito, y penso que estaba viendo un angel rubio con uniforme de porrista.

R: Ay dios-y el amiguito de Rachel estaba firme...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo y me preguntaron si el GiP es Rachel pues si y Tori tambien porque son Gemelas tienen la misma condicion.**

**SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS RW MIS LECTORES**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**Lina:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Victorius ni Glee ni Ningún personaje me pertenece la historia si es Mía**

**Aqui esta el nuevo Capitulo mis Lectores espero que les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 3: Jade y Tori... y ¡RACHELLL!

Rachel estaba como piedra viendo la rubia que estaba caminando hasta donde,estaban ellas Jade y Trina dejaron de pelear y Jade tenia una sonrisa muy espelugnante en la cara.

Q: ¿Que pasa aqui?-dijo la rubia- Jade -miro a su hermana.

j: Que la idiota-miro a Tori

T: Ey no soy idiota-dijo tori molesta.

J: Cómo estaba diciento antes que-le dijo Jade a la rubia-la loca con una copia...

TR: Cuidado y como hablas de mis hermanas-Trina esta molesta de nuevo.

J: Pues es lo que son todas-y le mando con el vaso vacio a Trina y esta lo esquivo.

Q: YA BASTA LAS DOS-grito Quinn

Rachel estaba cómo idiota todavia mirando a la rubia, Tori que miro a su hermana vio como el amiguito de Rachel estaba firme.

T: Rachel-la llamo y Rachel salio de su trance y la miro- ¿Que te pasa?

R: Nada

T: Segura hermana-le dijo mirando hacia a bajo y Rachel también miro.

R: Ay dios- y salio corriendo- Trina que estaba discutiendo hasta ahora con Jade miro a Rachel que salio corriendo y luego miro a Tori.

TR: ¿Que le paso a Rach?-le dijo a su hermana-que salio corriendo.

T: Luego te digo Trina.

Q: Bueno me van a decir por fin-Quinn ya estaba molesta.

T: Bueno lo que paso-miro a la rubia-que choque con ella-señalo a jade-y ella se puso toda histerica y me tiro un café en mi cabello

J: Si, te lo tire -le dijo a Tori- y lo haria de nuevo

Q; Bien-dijo la rubia- Vamonos chicas-miro a las chicas que estaban con ella-y Jade no le tires café a la gente porfavor que no tienes azucar para que no este soso-todos que estaban alrededor de ellas se echaron a reir.

J: Ja, si vamonos mi Amor-le dijo a Beck y luego miro a Tori-nos vemos idiota

T: Que chistosa-le dijo Tori molesta.

TR: Vamos Tori a buscar a Rach-las chicas también se fueron.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Rachel estaba en el baño tratando de tranquilisarze un poco, en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta y Rachel miro y vio que erea la chica que le dijo enana en el salón.

S: Hola de nuevo-Santana la miro- Rachel enana-la morena giro los ojos.

R: Hola Santana-y luego miro a la otra chica que estaba con ella-hola soy Rachel

M: Soy Marley mucho gusto-le dio la mano a Rachel-Santana me dijo que eres nueva

R: Si yo y mis hermanas-sonó un telefono-Hola

En otro lado

J: Ya Beck-el chico estaba un poco insoportable el chico puso cara de molesto.

Be: ¿Que Jade?-le dijo de mala manera-estas un poco molesta desde la pelea con esa chica.

J: Ya ok-se para de la mesa en donde estaban almorzando-NO ME PASA NADA-grito y luego se fue.

Jade se fue molesta con Beck y con ella misma porque no le gusto la forma que se sintio, cuando choco con la chica nueva camino hasta el casillero de ella, cuando llego vio a lo lejos como las chicas nuevas estaban con las perdedoras de la escuela, miro con la que choco y sintio eso de nuevo.

R: Chicas les presento-les dijo a sus hermanas-a Santana y a Marley.

TR: Hola soy Trina

T: Soy Tori

S: Cielos la enana tiene un doble-miro a Tori- pero mas grande.

M: Santana ya basta-le dijo la chica de ojos azules a Santana-o llamo a Britt

S: No porfa-Santana tiene miedo-No la llames Marley que de nuevo me deja sin mis dulces besos de señoritas.

Rachel y Tori se rieron por la forma que la chica se puso, Trina miraba hacia el frente.

TR: Chicas, miren ay esta la loca del café-las otras cuatro chicas miraron-y esta sola

T: No Trina-Tori ya sabia lo que su hermana se traia entre manos.

S: ¿Conocen a la loca West-Fabray?-miro a Trina que tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

R: Si le tiro un café a Tori-Tori señalo a su cabeza-y luego se puso a peliar con Trina.

S: Pues no...-no pudo terminar porque sono la campana,las chicas se fueron a sus salones

Rachel entro a su salon vio a la rubia con otra chica rubia tambien, Quinn miro a Rachel a los ojos y sintio algo raro en su barriga, Rachel se sento detras de las rubias y puso atencion al maestro que entro en ese momento.

Salon de Tori

Tori estaba en su mesa pensando en la chica gotica pensando en lo bonita que era y en su cuerpo y estaba tan concentrada en Jade que su amigo ya diciendo presente, rapido se puso su mano en su pantalon para tapar su erecion y levanto su mano.

T: ¿Puedo ir al baño?-el maestro dijo que si y Tori salio rapido hasta que llego al baño cuando abrio la puerta choco con alguien.

T: Perdon-miro a la chica y era mas que Jade.

J: ¿De nuevo tu?-la miro molesta- ¿No sabes mirar por donde caminas?

T: Lo siento, ok-ya estaba molesta-fue un accidente ok -camino un poco hacia el frente y Jade retrocedio un poco-y estoy molesta que me trates mal yo no te echo nada hasi que me meresco una disculpa-la miro a los ojos y vio que eran azules.

J: ¿Estas loca o que?-las chicas ya estaban bastante cerca-no te voy a desir nada, ok.

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos y Tori bajo su vista a los labios de Jade y esta se dio cuenta y se rio un poco y luego camino un poco más cerca de Tori.

J: Yo creo que tu quieres otra cosa-le dijo un poco sensual a Tori.

T: De que hablas-hablo un poco nerviosa-no se de que hablas.

J: ¿Segura?-le pregunto y Tori asintio con su cabeza-pues no te creo-y acerco su cabaza un poco a la de Tori y Tori bajo un poco la suya ya que Tori es mas alta que Jade.

Las chicas estaban cada ves más cerca y Jade a cerco su boca a la de Tori y la chica tambien y cuando los labios estaban por tocarse Jade le dio con su pierna a Tori en la parte más dolorosa de un hombre y en este caso de Tori y se fue corriendo.

T: AAAAUUUU-Tori se doblo del dolor-porque siempre las mas hermosas son las mas peligrosas-dijo y luego de 5 minutos se fue a el salon caminado con las piernas separadas.

Salon de Rachel

R: Pero que tracero dios-Rachel estaba mirando a Quinn que estaba en la pizarra haciendo un ejercio de matematica-pero que piernas y ese uniforme me esta matando-la chica estaba mirando boba a Quinn y ya tenia una erecion bastante visible, en se momento sono el timbre y los estudiantes salieron menos Rachel que esta todavia en su mesa.

Q: Hola-escucho que le dijeron-soy Quinn West-Fabray.

Rachel miro a la rubia y luego de unos segundos reacciono.

R: Soy Rachel Berry-Vega-le dijo-mucho gusto Quinn.

Q: ¿Eres nueva verdad?-la chica estaba en frente de Rachel-porque nunca te vi antes.

R: ¿Porque todo el mundo nos pregunta eso?-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Quinn.

Q: Lo que pasa es que en este pueblo no pasa nada nuevo asi...-miro a Rachel pero luego se puso seria-mmm tienes algo haí abajo-la señelo hacia Rachel tenia la erecion.

Rachel miro hacia el mismo lugar y se asusto y hiso lo mejor que sabe, salio vio como sus hermanas estan con las chicas y paso rapido pero una vio eso y dijo...

S: ¿Porque Rachel tiene un palo dentro del pantalon?-y las chicas miraron y supieron que pasaba- Hay por dios le robo el palo de Finn que usa como pene-y Cat y Marley se echaron a reir pero Tori y Trina no.

Trina/Tori: ¡RACHELLL!-gritaron y salieron corriendo detras de su hermana

S: ¿Porque siempre salen corriendo estas chicas?-pregunto a sus amigas pero ellas alzaron los hombros y luego se fueron detras de las chicas.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY MIS LECTORES NOS VEMOS PRONTO ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO REC DEJAR RW**

**SALUDOS**

**Lina ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Victorius ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste mis queridos lectores.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 4: Nuevas Sensaciones.

Las chicas luego de que Rachel se tranquilizara estaban en el pasillo, habando de las cosas que les gustan se estaban conosiendo mas, Trina se alego un poco porque vio a Cat hablando con una chica rubia alta, Trina no podia dejar de pensar en Cat y solo llevaban un dia de conocerse llego hasta las chicas y hablo.

TR: Hola-las saludo, las chicas miraron a Trina .

C: Holis-dijo Cat mirándola con una sonrisa-Trina ella es mi hermana-señalo a la rubia-Britt ella es la chica nueva.

B: Hola soy Brittany-dijo la rubia-soy la hermana de Cat-miro a Trina como pensando y luego dijo-POR DIOS- grito Britt mirando a Trina-tu eres la chica del video de youtube-Trina la miro raro.

TR: ¿Que video?-pregunto

B: El video que sales tu corriendo detras de una chica-Trina abrio los ojos grande

Flashback

Trina estaba corriendo detras de Tori porque ella le puso pegamento a su gorro,y cuando se lo pudieron quitar le quedo una calva y a Rachel se le salio que fue Tori y ahora estaban en la calle y Trina no vio a un oficial de la policia, que estaba cerca de ella y le tiro a Tori con una bota color rosa y la bota le dio a el oficial.

\- AAAUUU-grito el policia y Trina paro y Tori también y viero al policia.

T: Trina le diste a un oficial-miro a el policia que estaba buscando quien fue-ho ho noo viene para haca-Tori salio corriendo y dejo sola a Trina y esta lo que hiso fue que saco un gas pimienta y le echo a el policia y cuando estaba por correr el otro oficial compañero la cojio y la metio a la patrulla y se fueron.

Fin del Flashback

TR: A si me acuerdo solo fue un accidente-les dijo-me soltaron el otro dia.

B: Ese video tiene casi mil visitas-le dijo emocionada-yo lo evisto como unas...-no termino de hablar porque una chica la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca.

S: Hola mi amor-dijo Santana mirando a Britt-vamos que tenemos que hacer algo mega importante-le dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

B: Claro Santi-miro a su hermana-nos vemos mas tarde Cat-miro a Trina-bay golpea policias-y Santana solto una risa que Britt la miro mal-Santana no te burles de los convictos que te puede pegar con las botas-Santana tuvo que aogar una risa mirando el piso,las chicas se fueron y se quedaron Cat y Trina.

TR: ¿Bueno y que clase tienes ahora?-le pregunto mirando a la peliroja

C: Tengo el club Glee-le dijo emocionada

TR: ¿Que es el club Glee?-dijo

C: El club es donde cantamos y bailamos-dijo feliz mirando a Trina-yo soy la capitana

TR:-miro a Cat un momento y dijo-¿puedo unirme?-Cat la miro feliz.

C: Claro que si puedes solo tienes que cantar-dijo-vamos para que hagas tu audicion.

Las chicas se fueron al aula del club, Rachel y Tori estaban en el piso sentadas con Marley hablando, cuando una rubia pequeña paso por el frente de las chicas y miro a Marley y esta le dio una sonrisa y la siguio con su mirada.

M: Chicas nos vemos despues-les dijo mirando a las gemelas y estas solo asintierón con sus cabezas.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Marle siguio a la porrista hasta que llego a el vestidor de las porristas y busco con la mirada a la rubia pero no la encontro, pero escucho el rudio de el agua callendo siguio el ruido y vio a la rubia deznuda, Marley camino lento hasta que llego y la abrazo por la espalda y la viro.

K: ¿Pense que no vendrias?-le dijo la rubia mirando a la chica de ojos azules

M: Siempre voy a vernir es nuestro sitio-le toco la mejilla a la rubia con una mano y la rubia se puso de puntas y le dio un beso en la boca a la chica alta y esta la alzo y la rubia puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Marley.

K: Mmm-gimio cuando la chica le apredo el tracero fuerte-mucha ropa-dijo y Marley la bajo y se quito la camisa y la rubia le estaba quitando el pantalon cuando escucharon unas voces

Q: Pues yo pienso que la chica es ra...-miro hacia las duchas y vio que su hermana estaba deznuda y con otra chica-PERO QUE ES ESTO-grito mirando a Kitty y esta rapido busco algo con que taparse.

K: No es lo que parese Quinn-le dijo a su hermana asustada y luego miro a Marley que se puso su camisa de nuevo nerviosa

Q: ¿Que no es lo que parese Kitty? estas-miro a Marley-con esta desznuda y ella solo con su pantalon-se puso a caminar de un lado para otro-explicame Kitty ahora mismo-la miro

KItty miro a Marley y vio como los ojos de esta se ponian tristes y luego le dio una bofetada en la mejilla y Marley salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

K:(Lo siendo mi amor no puedo decir la verdad)penso ella mirando como Marley se hiva y luego miro a Quinn-ella me estaba acosando y yo estaba por gritar cuando tu llegastes,

Q: La mato-camino rapido hacia la salida pero la otra rubia la paro a tiempo

K: Lucy no-le dijo a su hermana-ya no me va a molestar mas te lo prometo, si-mirándola-confia en mi hermana.

Quinn la miro y luego la abrazo fuerte y Kitty empeso a llorar y Quinn penso que fue por el acoso de Marley,pero lo que nadie sabe es que KItty West-Fabray tiene un secreto y bien guardado es que ella y Marley Rose tienen una relacion oculta, que lleva unos meses, la relacion se dio un dia que las chicas estaban discutiendo y Marley la beso y desde ese dia se veían a escondidas porque Kitty tiene miedo de lo que digan sus padres pero las chicas se aman pero ese amor es mas fuerte que los prejuicios.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tori estaba en la pizarra de actividades de la escuela y se hiva a puntar en el equipo de futbol de chicos cuando un chico le hablo.

P: Encerio una chica-Tori lo miro y vio que era un moreno alto con una camisa negra y unos jeans azules y una chaqueta de la escuela con el numero 15 en ella pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion a Tori fue el corte de el chico parecia una cresta.

T: ¿Que dijistes?-lo miro mal

P: Que una chica se va a notar en el equipo de futbol-la miro de ariba abajo-aunque parese un chico.

Tori se miro ella misma tenia una camisa de cuatros negro y rojos y nos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero y el pelo suelto.

T: Soy una chica que parece una chica ok-estaba molesta- ¿y que tiene de malo que me anote?

P: Nada solo que es la primera vez-dijo el chico-por cierto soy Noah Puckerman-se presento-pero mis amigos me disen Puck

T: Soy Victoria Berry-Vega-le dio la mano a Puck-pero todos me disen Tori-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Puck.

Pero lo que ellos no saben que hay una chica gótica mirando la charla de los dos muy molesta, Jade esta en su casillero con Beck cuando noto que Tori estaba a unos pasos de ella y le puso atencion a lo que Tori vio como Puck se acerca a Tori y se ponen a hablar y luego se dan la mano y eso le molesto mucho y no sabe porque.

Be: Jade-la llamo pero ella no escucho-JADEEE-grito Beck y esta lo miro molesta

J: PORQUE ME GRITAS-tambien grito y luego miro donde estaba Tori pero ellos no estaban ya-¿Sabes una cosa Beck?-lo miro alzando su eja

Be:¿Que Jade?-le prgunto

J: la proxima vez que me grites te voy a dar una patada en los bajos-le dijo con una sonrisa-como le hise a una persona, ¿esta claro?-Beck solo la miro y luego se fue murmurando cosas que Jade no entendio-donde estas idiota-dijo buscando a Tori con la mirada-maltido Puck.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Rachel estaba afuera esperando a sus hermanas para irse ya que el dia escolar termino, cuando ve salir a Marley Rachel mueve las manos para que la chica la vea pero ve algo que no le gusta un chico alto y otro mas bajo vienen caminado hacia donde Marley, y cuando llegan el bajo le da un golpe en la cara la chica y se cae, Rachel sale corriendo Tori y Trina vienen con las otras chicas saliendo cuando vieron ese golple.

TR: Pero que carajo le pasa-dijo Trina y vio a su hermana que venia corriendo-RACHEL QUE HACES-grito cuando Rachel llego hasta donde estaba el chico y Marley y le dio un puño en la cara.

Tori vio como el otro chico se asercaban a su gemela y camino rapido hasta el chico.

T: ¿que cres que haces?-pregunto molesta y el chico la miro y luego le tiro un golpe pero Tori lo esquibo- ¿con que quieres pelear? pues vamos a pelear.

Las gemelas se pusieron a pelear con los dos chicos todos los estudiantes estaban viendo pero dos chicas que estaban viendo la pelea estaban asustadas,Quinn y Jade caminaron rapido hasta que se metieron en el circulo.

Q: FINN YA BASTA- le grito a su novio-Jade ayudame que se van a matar-le dijo a su hermana.

J: Bien-dijo y camino hasta donde estaban los chicos y saco unas tijeras y grito-BECK, FINN Y LAS GEMELAS QUE SE CREN ROCKIE PAREN O LOS CORTO-los cuatro pararon la pelea y miraron a Jade-bien Beck y Finn largo ahora mismo y tu-señalo a Tori-ven conmigo

T: ¿Yo?-señalo ella misma y Jade asintió con su cabeza-bien-camino hasta Jade

J: Y tu copia enana ve con ella-dijo y señalo a Quinn que miro molesta a su hermana.

Las chicas entraron a la escuela de nuevo Quinn y Rachel entraron a el baño, Jade y Tori fueron a las duchas.

El baño

Quinn señalo una silla que abia y Rachel se sento la rubia mojo una servilleta y camino hasta Rachel y se la paso por el labio que estaba roto, la morena miro a la rubia a los ojos.

Q: ¿Te duele?-le pregunto

R: Un poco nada mas-le mintio le duele mucho pero se quiere ser la fuerte en frente de la rubia.

Q: ¿porque peliaron?-dijo la rubia

R: Ese cabron le dio un golpe a Marley-dijo molesta-y no voy permitir que toquen a mis amigas

Q:-miro a Rachel y luego dijo-pero no tenias que pegarle

R: ¿Y que se supone que hiciera?-esta molesta- ¿que viera como ese chico le daba a mi amiga?

Q: pudiste ir donde el director-miro como Rachel se paro de la silla molesta

R: Ese director esta mas ocupabo calentando su siila que parar una pelea-dijo mirando a la rubia

En las duchas

Tori estaba en las mismas que su hermana, Jade la estaba volviendo loca, esa mirada de preocupacion mientras le curaba la eja y le hablaba asustada.

J: Tu y tu copia enana estan locas-le dijo-Beck y Finn son mas grandes que ustedes dos-mirándola y Tori tambien y Jade sintio ese cosquilleo en su barriga de nuevo.

T: Eres muy hermosa-dijo Tori, Jade se ruborizó.

En el baño

Rachel y Quinn se miraron a la cara y Quinn sintio una sensacion que nunca abia sentido, era una nueva sensacion que la estaba asustando.

R: Me encantan tus ojos-dijo Rachel y la rubia miro a la morena

Q: Gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- a mi tambien me gustan tus ojos

Las dos caminaron y se pusieron muy cerca tanto que se podian tocar, Rachel acerco su cara a la de la rubia y esta sintio miedo pero tambien la acerco, la morena puso sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y esta puso sus manos en su cuello,se miraron a los ojos y cuando Rachel hiba a besar a la rubia alguien entro y las chicas se alejaron Quinn asustada y Rachel mardiciendo a la persona que entro.

S: Umpa lumpa me dijeron que peleaste con Finn y...-cuando miro a las chicas estas miraron a el piso-Rachel de nuevo tienes el palo en los pantalones-dijo y la morena miro hacia abajo y rapido se medio en un cubiculo.

En las duchas.

Jade esta mirando a Tori y esta la miraba tambien y cuando Tori hiba a hablar entraron Trina, Cat y Britt.

B: Hola-les dijo a las chicas

TR: ¿Tori estas bien?-le pregunto a su hermana

T: Si Trina estoy bien-dijo y luego miro a Jade y esta la miro tambien

J: Bueno me voy-la gotica se fue

B: Bien cuentame como conseguistes un Umpa lumpa porque yo quiero uno-las dos hermanas se miraron-y si es una copia igual a mi mejor.

Rachel/Tori: NO SOMOS UNA COPIA-gritaron.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores nos vemos pronto espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y mil gracias por sus RW.**

**SALUDOS**

**Lina;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 5: Santana sabe la verdad.

Las chicas despues de un día super agotador por fin se fueron para sus casas, Santana se fue con las Berry-Vegas porque ellas le hivan a contar algo super importante.

S: Que aburrido-comento en la parte tracera del auto-¿cuando falta?-pregunto

R: Unos 4 minutos Santana-respodio la morena, Tori estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabia como la latina y va a tomar la noticia.

TR: Y Santana, ¿llevas mucho tiempo con Britt?-pregunto Trina mirándola

S: Pues si como un año-comento con una sonrisa en la cara

R: Ay pero mira se puso toda colorada cuando habla de Britt-la molesto Rachel que estaba conduciendo el auto.

S: Callate umpa lumpa que mire como miras a la rubia culona- dijo divertida las otras dos soltaron una carcajada y Santana hablo-y ustedes de que serien y tu-señalo a Tori-tambien te mueres por la gótica loca por las tijeras y para finalizar-mira a Trina-la golpa oficiales esta loca por la hermanita de mi Britt-temino diciendo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Las chicas miraron mal a Santana pero esta soló les saco el deo del medio, las chicas negaron con sus cabezas Rachel paro el auto porque llegaron a su casa bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la puerta y Tori la abrio y se escucho la voz de una mujer desde la cocina que grito.

H: LLEGARON MIS BEBES-grito y Santana solto una carcajada-Trina-se escucho como la mujer caminaba-¿cuantas veces corrieron las gemelas con sus amiguitos presentes?-las chicas abrieron los ojos grande y Santana las miraba raro.

Holly Berry-Vega llego hasta la sala y vio que sus hijas no estaban solas

H: Ay, lo siento-las miro-soy Holly Berry-Vega-dijo

S: Santana López mucho gusto señora-dijo la latina

H: No, nada de señora que no soy tan vieja-Santana asintió y luego miro a las chicas-bien como les fue a mis bebes-la latina esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

R: Estamos bien-dijo molesta la morena-y nos fue bien mamá-las otras dos asintió con sus cabezas-mamá vamos para mi cuarto-comento la morena

H: ¿Quieren algo de comer?-las miro y las cuatro asintierón-bien cuando este la comida lista las llamo

Las chicas subieron por las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta que tenia un cartel que decia Rachel.

R: Bien este es mi cuarto-abrio la puerta y la latina como siempre entro primero y empeso a mirar todo, el cuarto era de color azul marino y tenia una cama con las sabanas color azul también una mesa con una computatora y un baño,y un armario bastante grande la latina camino hasta la ventana porque havia un sillon y se sento y miro como las chicas se sentaron en el piso enfrente de Santana.

S: Bien ¿que es lo que me van a decir?-las miro y Rachel fue la primera en hablar

R: Santana antes que nada-dijo nerviosa-quiero que estes tranquila ¿ok?

S: Si ya cuenten-la chica estaba impasiente

T: Yo y Rachel-miro a su gemela-nacimos con una condicion-Santana estaba a tenta a lo que las chicas decian Tori miro a Rachel y esta continuo

R: Es una cosa que es muy rara-estaba nerviosa-nosotras te-empeso a tartamudiar-te...Trina no espero y lo dijo

TR: Toriy Rachel tienen un pene-dijo rapido las chicas miraron mal a su hermana y Santana esta muda

R: Santana-la llamo-¿estas bien?-pregunto

T: Puedes pre...-no termino porque Santana grito

S: LO SABIA LO SABIA-grito y se paro del sillon- sabia que eso no era normal-les comento-a Rachel se le paro estando con la rubia culona y tu-señalo a Tori y esta estaba asustada-estabas caminando raro hoy por la mañana, ¿que fue lo que te paso?-le pregunto y Trina y Rachel tambien la miraron.

TR: Es cierto Tori estabas caminando con las piernas separadas-estaba con una sonrisa en la cara-cuenta hermanita

Tori se paro para irse pero Rachel la tomo por el brazo

R: Habla Tor-le dijo a su gemela

T: Bien les voy a contar pero-las miro-me prometen que no se van a reir-las chicas dijeron

Lo prometo-dijeron a la vez- se sentaron de nuevo y Tori las miro y luego miro al piso.

T: Estaba por abrir la puerta del baño cuando choque con alguien y cuando mire quien era fue...no la dejaron hablar

S: Fue imigracion que te buscaban por trafiar enanos-Trina solto una carcajada y Tori y Rachel las miraron mal-bien lo siento continua

T: Fue Jade-las chicas las miraron con una sonrisa-y la cuestion que nos pusimos a discudir y ella-las miro-me dio un robillazo en mi amiguito-susurro y las chicas como quiera escucharon y se pusieron a reir tiradas en el suelo-prometieron que no se hivan a reir-comento molesta

S: Jajajaja-Santana no podia hablar-jaja te aplastaron el amiguin-las chicas soltaron una carcajada

TR: Ya no podre ser tiaaa-Tori estaba molesta

R: A mi me apasado de todo menos eso-comento la morena divertida- por eso yo siempre corro-las chicas estaban en piso muertas de la risa, Tori frustrada camino hasta la puerta pero Santana la llamo

S: Tori-la chica paro y la miro-ya no tengo que gastar dinero comprandote condones porque ya no los necesitas-Tori camino de nuevo pero le hablaron de nuevo

TR: Tori creo que eso es permanente-la morena la miro-porque todavia caminas con las piernas separadas-Tori se fue tirando la puerta y las chicas todavia seguian riendose.

S: Vaya nunca me abia reido tanto desde que Finn se pasio desnudo con los boxers de su abuelo en el instituto-comento las hermanas la miraron y de nuevo se rieron.

Casa West-Fabray

Quinn estaba en su cuarto pensando en lo que paso en el baño con Rachel, eso que sintio nunca lo abia sentido nunca ni con Finn que es su novio escucho como tocaron su puerta.

Q: Pasa-dijo y Kitty entro camino hasta la cama de su hermana y se sento con ella-¿dime hermanita que te pasa?-pregunto

K: ¿Te puedo desir algo pero que no me vas juzgar?- pregunto

Q: Claro Kitty dime-respondio seria la rubia pequeña suspiro y dijo.

K: Lo que vistes en las duchas era lo que tu pensaste-comento nerviosa Quinn la miro seria

Q: ¿Y porque no me dijistes en ese momento Kitty?-le pregunto un poco molesta

K: Por miedo Lucy pense que tu me hibas a rechasar-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Q: Nunca Kitty-comento-nunca haria eso eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a apoyar.

K: Gracias Lucy-las hermans se abrazaron y luego Kitty hablo-me voy tengo que hablar con Marley que no me contesta el celular-se paro de la cama

Q: ¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto mirándola

K: No esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola pero gracias-le dijo con una sonrisa-nos vemos mas tarde-camino

Q: Me cuentas que pasa si hermanita-le dijo la rubia pequeña asintió y salio del cuarto de su hermana.

Quinn penso en lo que su hermana le conto y de nuevo recordo lo del baño en como ellas estaban a centímetros de besarse y en como se molesto cuando la latina entro porque no se pudieron besar,camino hasta la ventana y miro al cielo y susurro

\- No puedo sentir esto por una chica no puedo-dijo enfadada con ella misma-pero se sentio super bien-comento con una sonrisa.

Una que estaba en las mismas que la rubia era cierta pelinegra, Jade esta con su novio en la sala pidiendole perdon pero la chica no lo escuchaba y este le grito.

Be: ¿JADE QUE TE PASA?- le pregunto gritandole a la chica y lo miro enfadada y camino hasta el

J: Beck mi amor recuerdas que te dije que si me gritabas de nuevo te hiva a pasar algo-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido el chico la miro con miedo pero asintió con su cabeza-que bien que te acuerdes- comento divertida mirándolo la chica se acerco a el y cuando estuvo cerca le dijo-esto es para que nunca mas me grites-y acto seguido le dio un ridillaso en la entre pierna y el chico sorprendió se sento en el sillon y trato de recuperárse del dolor.

Be: Jade eso duele ok-dijo un poco bajito-no me imagino quien fue el primero-comento con una mueca de dolor en la cara

J: La primera mejor dicho-respondió con una extraña sonrisa en la cara-bien adios Beck hablamos en el instituto porque haora no quiero habar contigo-dijo el chico asintió le dio un beso en los labios y salio caminando con las piernas separadas.

Jade lo miro irse y luego subio hasta su cuarto que era de color negro y violeta, camino hasta su computadora y se sento en la mesa y busco en el buscador el nombre de Victoria Berry-Vega y encontro el facebook de la chica entro y busco las fotos,y vio a la morena con sus hermanas y otras con los que imagino que son sus padre pero las fotos que mas le llamaron la atencion a la gotica es donde Tori salia en un uniforme de fultbol y otras con ropa de hacer ejecicios.

J: Pero que cuerpo tiene la loca-comento mirando las fotos-pero que abdominales-miro la foto que la chica solo sale con un jean azul y un top-la quiero ver en vivo y en directo-la chica siguio mirando las fotos-pero que calor hace aqui mejor me voy a bañar pero antes quiero esta foto-la chica bajo la foto donde Tori sale con el jean y el top-bien ahora a bañarme.

Casa Berry-Vega

Las chicas despues de reirse un rato Holly las llamo a comer y luego las obligo a pedirles disculpas a Tori ni Santana se salvo, luego de eso salieron a camirar y llegaron hasta un parque y Tori como siempre tenia su bola de fultbol y las combencio de jugar un rato las chicas estaban jugando, paso como una hora y Tori y Rachel se sacaron sus camisas y estaban solo con el top y al los minutos llegaron unas chicas.

B: Mi amor-llamaron y Santana miro y vio a su novia con su hermana y con una rubia, y una pelinegra.

S: Mi reina-Santana camino hasta su novia la tomo de la cintura y la beso y luego miro a las gemelas que estaban como bobas mirando a las hermanas West-Fabray-Ustedes dos-las llamo y las gemelas la miraron-cuidado y salen los amigos a flote-dijo con divertido y las gemelas miraron sorprendidas.

J: Pero miren que tenemos aqui-comento Jade mirando a las chicas-nada menos que las gemelas Rockie Balboa-Quinn las miro con una sonrisa y Rachel camino hasta donde estaba su camisa para ponersela y Quinn miro que la morena estaba vestida con un jean marron claro y una camisa azul y unos convers marron tambien.

T: Que graciosa Jade-comento Tori, Jade la miro de arriba a bajo y se mordio el labio cuando vio los abdominales de Tori

Jade estaba mirando como Tori se inclinó y tomo el balon

J:Pero que sexy-susurro y Cat que estaba cerca la escucho y la miro raro-super sensual-dijo de nuevo cuando Tori se puso su camisa color roja con un el numero 1 en la parte de atras y el nombre y de Hollywood Arts.

TR: Hola Cat-camino hasta la chica y esta le dio les un beso en la mejilla a las chicas

C: Holis Tri venimos porque Santana nos mando un mensaje-señalo a la latina que estaba con Britt en el piso costadas mirando el cielo-y nos dijo que vinieramos porque el umpa lumpa y miss musculos estaban sin camisas y pues-comento con una sonrisa mirando a Trina-venimos para aca pero yo viene porque San me dijo que la golpea oficiales estaba aqui-termino de contar y las gemelas le mandaro con el balon a Santana y esta se fue a correr las chicas también se pusieron a correr, pasaron casi toda la tarde en el parque Jade y Tori casi siempre estaban discutiendo y Quinn y Rachel se la pasaron hablando sentadas en el piso.

S: Bien creo que ya es hora que nos vallamos poque mañana tenemos clases-comento y las chicas asintierón

Q: Nos vemos Rach-le dijo a la morena mirándola y luego Quinn camino hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

R: Adios Quinn-se despidio de la rubia con una sonrisa tímida en la cara

J: Nos vemos chicas-tambien se despidio de las chicas miro a Tori y esta tambien la miro camino lento hasta ella y le dijo en un susurro sensualmente-Adios Tor-y se fue con su hermana

Las gemelas se quedaron como unas bobas hasta que el celular de Rachel sonó y la chica vio que era un mensaje de texto lo abrio y lo leyo en voz alta.

R: A puesto que las dos lo tienen a mil a los Veguitas junior por las hermanas culonas West-Fabray-termino de leer la morena las chicas negaron con sus cabezas y se fueron también.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado el capitulo mis lectores puse una nueva historia la pueden buscar en mi perfil se llama Speak es un jori con G¡P Tori.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Victorius ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero que les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 6 : El beso

Las chicas llegaron a el instituto Tori camino Hasta Noah que estaba con unos chicos y las otras caminaron hasta sus casilleros.

T: Hola Puck-saludo la chica

P: Hola Tori -saludo- ¿lista para hoy chica? -pregunto la chica asintió- bien mira ellos son Blaine, Sam y Rory estan en el equipo- dijo el chico

Tori miro a los chicos uno tenia mucho gel en el cabello, el rubio tenia una boca grande y el ultimo hablaba raro.

T: Hola chicos mucho gusto -exclamo Tori los chicos la saludaron -mmm Puck ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -pregunto el chico asintió -adios chicos

Se alejaron un poco y cuando llegaron Puck hablo

P: ¿Que pasa Tori? -pregunto

T: ¿Mi gemela también puede hacer la prueba? -el chico la miro raro -tengo una gemela Noah

P: Claro Tori dile que valla contigo a la misma hora que tú -repondió el chico cuando la chica iva a hablar alguien paso y le golpeo el hombro la morena mira hacia atras y lo que vio fue un pelo negro con unos mechones de color azul y rojo

T: Idiota -susurro enfadada- bien Noah nos vemos despues de clases -la chica se fue hasta su casillero y lo abrio y puso su mochila de deporte y luego lo cerro molesta.

S: Pero que humor tienes Vega -comento Santana- ¿que te pasa? -pregunto

T: Jade West me pasa -exclamo molesta

S: Y que te hiso la loca West -la miro

T: Me gol...interrumpió la latina

S: Te golpeo el Veguita de nuevo -comento con una sonrisa

T: No San, me golpeo el hombro sin yo hacerle nada -reprocho incrédula, la latina la miro y luego solto una carcajada

S: Estas hasta las narices por la amante de las tijeras -dijo riendose de Tori

T: Ya Santana que no es cierto, ok -dijo

S: Oh si lo es Berry te gusta la segunda culona West-Fabray-continuo la latina, Tori la miro molesta y luego se fue-PREPARA A VEGUITA PORQUE LA GOTICA ES DURA TE VA A SECAR BERRY -grito en pleno pasillo y Tori se paro y miro que la gente la estaba mirando raro

T: PUDRETE SATANAS -grito y se fue,la latina nego con su cabeza y también se fue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel y Trina estaban con Cat, Marley y Britt cuando llegaron las hermanas West-Fabray tomaron aciento en la misma mesa Kitty se sento junto a Marley y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Quinn a el lado de la morena.

Q: Hola chicas -miro a la morena -Hola Rachel -esta se ruborizó

R: Hola Quinn -saludo un poco nerviosa porque la rubia estaba vestida con su uniforme de porrista la morena vio como Santana caminaba hacia la mesa y se tenso con miedo de las bromas de la chica

S: Hola bebe -le dio un beso en la boca a Britt -Marley y Hobbit hola -se sento con Britt -rojita y acosa Travestis hola también -miro a las rubias- ¿estamos en la apocalicis?-pregunto las chicas negaron con sus cabezas.

Tr: Porque la pregunta San -comento Trina

S: Porque las rubias Barbies estan con nosotras en la misma mesa -indico la latina

B: Santi ya basta o no tienes tu noche de besos de chicas hoy -ordeno Britt, Santana rodó los ojos

S: Bien

R: Dominada -murmuro pero la latina la escucho y la miro mal

K: y bien ¿de donde son chicas? -miro a las Berry-Vega

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tori estaba en las gradas sentada cuando escucho unas pisadas y miro y vio que Jade West-Fabray la chica tenia una falda negra corta, una blusa color violeta, y unas botas negras la chica camino hasta que llego donde estaba Tori y se sento al lado de ella,Tori sintio como su entre pierna se movio un poco.

J: Hola Rockie y tu copia gnomo -Tori rodó los ojos

T: No es mi copia es mi gemela -indico la morena- a demas tu también tienes una gemela-decía mirándola

J: Si es cierto pero Quinn y yo no somos iguales Rockie -Tori se levantó y Jade la miro vio que la morena estaba vestida con unos jeans azules un poco rotos en las rodillas y una camisa roja y blanca la pelinegra se mordío el labio inferio r-me dijeron que tu y la copia van a ir para las pruebas para el equipo de futbol- comento viéndola

T: Si es cierto y que con eso -dijo

J: Nada soló queria saber si era cierto Rockie -camino y luego se giro- por cierto tienes algo ay-señalo la entrepierna de Tori y se fue

T: Esta mujer nos va a volver locos amiguito -hablo con su miembro-mejor ve voy antes que Santana aparesca es como el herpes cuando menos lo esperas aparece -murmuro y se fue hacia su salón de clases

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las chicas estaban en sus salónes de clases Rachel estaba con Quinn en la clase de Historia sentadas juntas, la morena esta tensa pensando en gatitos muertos para evitar una erección porque a la rubia se le subio un poco la falda y Rachel estaba muriendo viendo esas piernas.

Q: ¿Rach estas bien? -murmuro

R: Si, estoy bien -sentencio la morena

Q: ¿Segura? estas un poco roja -la miro- y pareces que tienes calor

R: Segura estoy mega bien -mirándola la rubia asintiendo miro a el maestro, la morena cuando al fin se calmo puso atencion a la clase la rubia la miro y le dio una sonrisa y miro de nuevo a la clase.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trina estaba con Cat y Britt y las chicas la estaban volviendo loca hablando de gatos que toman drogas y no sabe que cosas mas ,la chica se iva a levantar cuando Cat le hablo

C:¿Tri a donde vas? -pregunto abrazandola

TR: Voy por una soda Cat ya vengo rapido, si - indico mirándola la peliroja asintió

la chica se fue rapido hasta la cafetaría se combro una soda y cuando estaba saliendo choco con alguien y cuando miro fue la persona que mas odia en todo el mundo nada mas y nada menos que..

J: Mira por donde caminas acosa Travestis -resoplo Jade molesta

Tr: Tu mira por donde caminas loca -dijo y cuando iva a caminar Jade la tomo del cabello-QUE TE PASA LOCA-grito y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla los pocos estudiantes que estaban empezaron a gritar

PELEA, PELEA, PELEA -los gritos llegaron hasta los salónes de clase y todos salieron, Tori que estaba con Puck en la clase cuando llego vio unas cabelleras que le parecieron conocidas, corrio y vio que era Trina y Jade las que estaban peleando.

T: Noah ayudame -le pidio ayuda a su amigo este corrio y separo a las chicas junto con Tori-YA BASTA -grito y Trina se calmo pero Jade no

J: A MI NO ME GRITES BERRY -grito también la morena camino hasta ella

T: Te grito porque pareces una salvaje West-Fabray -respondió la gótica soló la miro y luego se fue- ¿Trina se paso? -le pregunto a su hermana que tenia un arañaso en la frente

Tr: Que la loca de Jade me tomo por el pelo, ok -la miro su hermana alzo una ceja -es mas me voy -Trina se fue y Tori miro a su amigo que estaba mirando por donde se fue Trina

T: ¿Que pasa Puck que tanto miras? -pregunto el chico la miro

P: ¿Ella no es la chica que salio en las noticias por golpear un oficial con una bota rosa?-prgunto mirándola Tori soló negó y se fue y Puck detras de ella -es ella verdad

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel y Quinn salieron de la clase y cada una se fue por su lado, la morena busco a sus amigas y hermanas ya que era hora de la prueba y se tenia que cambiar a lo lejos vio a Santana, Britt, Marley y a su gemela

R: ¿Lista Tor? -le pregunto a su gemela

T: Si vamos a cambiarnos -miro a las chicas- nos vemos en el campo chicas -estas soló asintieron y las gemelas entraron a las duchas

S: Vamos que quiero un lugar de primera -las chicas se fueron a el campo cuando llegaron vieron que todos los chicos del equipo estaban ya -espero que todo salga bien -les dijo a su novia y a su amiga

B: Ya veras que Santi -le dijo su novia y luego le dio un beso en los labios caminaron y se sentaron en la primera fila, vieron como Jade le dijo algo a su novio y este asintió y luego camino hasta Finn le hablo

S: Esto no esta bien -susurro para ella misma

A los minutos vieron como llego Trina y Cat y se sentaron con ellas, paso unos minutos y vieron como las gemelas Berry-Vega llegaron con sus uniformes de practica de color blanco y rojo los colores del instituto, llegaron hasta la coach y esta les dio unas directrices para luego caminar hasta el campo sono el silbato y las chicas comenzaron.

Tr: VAMOS CHICAS USTEDES PUEDEN

B: VAMOS RACH Y TORI

M: ESO ES CHICAS MAS RAPIDO

S: CUIDADO CON LOS VEGUITAS -gritaron las chicas dandole animos a las gemelas, las gemelas pasaron las primeras pruebas pero ahora venia lo mas dificil un uno a uno con uno del equipo si logran tumbar a el oponente estaban dentro del equipo.

Co: Bien chicas ahora voy a escoger su oponente -las chicas aun con sus cascos puestos asintierón- Beck con Victoria- el chico con una sonrisa camino hasta el medio del campo y Tori también -bien cuando pite comienzan

las chicas se pararon de las gradas y en ese momento las hermans West-Fabray llegaron y se pusieron de lado de las chicas.

S: Lo que faltaba las hermanas culonas - susurro rápidamente y luego vio como Jade movio la mano hacia donde Beck estaba y este la miro y alzo la mano -esto esta raro-susurro de nuevo

La coach pito y los jugadores se movieron pero lo que nadie esperaba es que Beck le diera a Tori en la entrepierna y luego la golpió en las costillas, la chica cayó a suelo y se llevo sus manos a su entrepierna y gritó

T:AAAA DUELE-gritó, el chico solo se fue y las chicas llegaron corriendo hasta Tori y vieron como esta lloraba de dolor

R: Hermanita -dijo preocupada las demas chicas solo miraron

Tr: Tor -la llamo pero esta solo negó

R: Vamos para la enfermeria -la levantó con la ayuda de Puck que llego corriendo también

S: Tú, perra -dijo Santana a puntando a Jade- tú le dijistes a ese novio tuyo gay que golpeara a Tori -la latina caminio hacia Jade pero Trina y Britt la deduvieron- ERES UNA LOCA WEST TE JURO QUE LO VOY DESCUBRIR QUE FUISTES TU Y EL GAY ESE -grito mientas se la llevan del campo

Quinn y Kitty miraron a su hermana pero esta solo camino hasta Beck, las rubias se fueron ya que tenian practicas.

J: Eres un bastardo Beckett Oliver -replico Jade cuando llego -eso no fue lo que de dije que hicieras

Be: Tu me dijiste que asustara a Berry-Vega, Jade pues eso hise -comento con una sonrisa en la cara y se fue dejando sola a Jade

J: Que idiota es -replico mientras giraba para ir a la enfermeria a ver como estaba Tori-espero que este bien

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

T: Me duele mucho -se quejo cuando la enfermera le toco la costilla y le puso una bolsa de hielo en la entrepierna

Las chicas y Puck cuando llegaron a la enfermeria con Tori y la pusieron en la camilla la enfermera les dijo que volvieran a clases que Tori estaria bien estos se negaron pero la enfermera les aseguro que Tori estaria bien, cuando los chicos se fueron la señora reviso a Tori ya que la señora sabia de la condicion de las gemelas reviso su costilla pero esta no estaba rota soló un poco lastimada.

Ef: Manten eso hay que voy a llamar a tus padres -la señora se fue y Tori cerro los ojos pero a los segundos escucho que alguien entro

J: Victoria -la llamaron, esa voz la conoce a la perfección abrio los ojos y vio a Jade

T: ¿Que quieres Jade? -pregunto esta camino hasta Tori y la miro

J: Queria saber si estabas bien -respondió mirándola se puso cerca de Tori -¿y como estas?

T: Bien soló me duele -y señalo a su entrepierna y luego se subio la camisa un poco y señalo el lado derecho de su vientre Jade miro y pudo ver que estaba rojo

J: Lo siento Beck es un idiota -dijo mirando sus abdominales subio su mirada y vio como Tori la miraba las chicas se miraron Jade se acerco mas a Tori -estuviste bien en las pruebas-comento

T: Gracias Jade

J: ¿Puedo? -pregunto señalando la bolsa que Tori tenia en su costilla esta asintió y Jade tomo la bolsa y la puso a un lado de la camilla y toco la costilla lastimada Tori temblo cuando los dedos de Jade tocaron su piel y esta lo sintio

T: Que ha..c..e..s- tartamudeo nerviosa Jade subio su mirada hasta los ojos de Tori

J: Nada soló -dijo y subio sus manos hasta el cuello de Tori y esta sujeto a Jade de la cintura y inclinó un poco hacia la cara de Jade -siento-temino de decir y cerro el espacio que quedaba y sus labios se tocaron

T: No me vas a pegar un rodillaso en la entrepierna -susurro, Jade negó- bien -dijo y de nuevo se besaron.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno espero que le alla gustado el capitulo y las jori se besaron que emocion.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 7: Quinn sabe la verdad.

Jade y Tori despues de ese beso, la gótica se quedo con la morena hasta que sus padres la buscaron, la morena se despidio de Jade con un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue con sus padre la gotica también se fue para su clase cuando entro se sento junto a la peliroja.

C: Holis Jade- saludo la chica

J: Hola Cat- repondió y luego puso atención a la clase pero cuando esta Cat nadie puede.

C: Jadey- llamo Cat, la pelinegra la miro- tienes algo en el cuello- señalo el cuello de la chica tímidamente, Jade la miro raro- lo tienes un poco rojo ¿te pico algo?-pregunto

La gótica busco su celular y tomo una foto del cuello y vio que era cierto tenia una mordía en su cuello y era grande y recordo.

Flashback

Tori tenia a Jade sentada en sus piernas las chicas se estaban besando cuando la morena bajo hasta el cuello de Jade y la mordio un poco duro y esta lo sintio

J: Vega eso dolio- dijo mirándola, Tori bajo la mirada- ey no me molesto soló que me pongo un poco loca cuando me muerden o besan en esa area- la morena se ruborizó un poco.

Fin del Flashback

J: Ahh eso no es nada Cat- comento mirando a la clase de nuevo, la peliroja la miro pero luego miro a el frente.

C: Si tu lo dices Jade te creo- dijo mirando a el marstro, la gótica tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

J: Me la vas a pagar Vega- susurro.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba con la rubia en las gradas hablando la morena le queria contar a Quinn de su condición pero tenia miedo de que pudiera decir la rubia o peor que la rechazara, la rubia miro como la morena estaba nerviosa.

Q: ¿Rachel estas bien?- pregunto mirándola

R: Quinn tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio- comento la morena seria, la rubia puso sus manos en las manos de la morena y las apreto un poco.

Q: Dime Rach soy tu amiga me puedes contar lo que sea- la animo un poco, la morena sintio como su corazón se rompió cuando la rubia dijo que son amigas.

R: Quinn yo y mi gemela tenemos una condicion- dijo nerviosa-tenemos intersexualidad- miro como la rubia se levantó rapido y miro a Rachel- ¿Quinn que pasa?

Q: Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- comenzo a caminar pero Rachel la sujeto de la mano

R: ¿Que pasa Quinn te molesta mi condicion?- mirándola, la rubia vio como la morena tenia lagrimas en los ojos- porfavor no me rechaces Quinn- dijo llorando

Q: Rach-tomo su cara con sus manos- no te voy a rechasar soló que me sorprendió un poco- limpio una lagrima que tenia en su mejilla, cuando el dedo de Quinn roso la mejilla de Rachel esta cerro sus ojos la rubia se inclinó un poco la morena abrio sus ojos y vio lo cerca que estaba la rubia.

R: Tienes unos hermosos ojos Quinn -dijo mirando embobada a la rubia a los ojos.

Q: Y tú tienes unos labios muy apetesibles- susurro, la morena puso sus manos en la cintura de Quinn y acerco su boca a la de la rubia

R: Quinn tu me gustas- rozo sus labios con los de la rubia, y cuando las chicas se ivan a besar...

-Pero que pasa aqui Rachel Berry-Vega- dijo una voz

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trina y Marley estaban esperando a Cat en la puerta de su salón para ir a la ultima clase del día, el club Glee la chicas escucharon cuando el timbre sonó y vieron como Cat salio junto con Jade cuando Trina la vio rodo los ojos y espero que las chicas llegaran hasta ellas.

C: Holis chicas- saludo Cat y le dio un beso a Trina en la mejilla- ¿estas lista?-le pregunto a Trina

Tr: Claro que si Cat-repondió y luego miro a Jade-West-dijo y esta soló la miro

J: Berry como esta tu hermano Harry Potter- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Trina se le fue a tirar encima pero Cat y Marley la sujetaron por los hombros- nos vemos chicas y cara cortada- comento de forma burlona y se fue.

Tr: CUANDO TE COJA LOCA TE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA Y NO VA ESTAR MI HERMANA- grito pero la gótica no le hiso caso y siguio caminando- sueltenme chicas- exclamo molesta, las chicas la soltaron y caminaron.

C: No sabia que Trina era hermana de Harry Potter- le comento a Marley que estaba al lado de ella.

M: Cat, no es hermana de Harry Potter soló Jade lo dijo para molestarla por la cortada que tiene en la frente- le explico a Cat

Tr: Que tanto hablan ustedes dos- dijo Trina que se giro para mirárlas

C: Nada Tri verdad Marley- dijo un poco asustada por que Trina estaba molesta

M: Si, Trina de nada mejor vamonos porque llegamos tarde- comento un poco nerviosa por la mirada de la latina

Las chicas entraron a el salón y vieron que ya habian unos chicos hablando, Cat tomo a Trina de la mano y la llevo hasta los chicos y hablo.

C: Chicos ella es Trina y estara con nosotros en el club Glee- dijo emocionada mirando a los chicos.

Tr: Hola soy Trina Berry-Vega- se presento la chica con una sonrisa en la cara

K: Hola Trina soy Kurt Hummel- se presento un chico muy bien vestido

M: Soy Mercedes Jones- dijo una chica morena

T: Soy Tina Cohen-Chan- saludo una chica asiatica

Tr: Hola a todos- dijo con una sonrisa

Los chicos le empesaron a hacer preguntas a la latina y esta feliz les contestaba porque siempre a Trina le gusto ser el centro de atencion, tiempo despues fueron llegando más chicos y estos también se presentaron con Trina despues llego el maestro un poco tarde y le dio la bienvenida a Trina y se pusieron a hablar de las regionales que pronto tendrian.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tori estaba en su casa descansando cuando le llego un texto a su celular y vio que el numero no lo tenia guardado y hasi que lo abrio para ver quien era.

Texto: ¿Rockie como estas?- Tori soló nego con su cabeza ya sabia quien era.

Tori: Estoy bien Jade y no me llamo Rockie soy Tori-escribio y lo mando a los segundos le llego otro mensaje.

Jade: Yo se como te llamas Rockie pero me gusta mas este nombre, y que bueno que estes bien, ¿cuando vas a ir al instituto?

Tori: Mañana ¿porque?- pregunto

J: Mmm te queria ver Berry- contesto, cuando Tori le hiva a contestar le llego otro mensaje

J: ¿Puedes ser mi romeo y subir hasta mi habitación a las 11 de la noche? si puedes- leeyo que decia el mensaje, la morena lo penso y recordo que le tenia que contar algo muy impotante a Jade hasi que le escribio.

T: Bien acepto, mandame la direccion y aí voy a estar Jade- se lo mando y a los minutos le llego el mensaje con la direccion de la casa de Jade y Tori soló tenia que esperar que fuera de noche.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Santana López llevaba un buen rato persiguiendo a Rachel por el instituto, la latina fue quien interrumpió el beso de las chicas y Rachel estaba molesta con ella por eso, cuando la latina encontro a Rachel en el baño le grito.

S: PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME HABLAS COPIA- grito molesta con sus manos en su cintura mirando a la morena que estaba frente a el espejo

R: Porque siempre interrumpes todo Santana López- dijo molesta la morena enfrente de la latina

S: Lo tuve que hacer Hobbit porque Finn estaba en el campo con el novio Gay de loca que ama las tijeras, y las pudo a ver visto Rachel- dijo mirándola a los ojos, la morena no penso en eso la morena se rescosto del lavado y miro a Santana

R: No pense en eso San- susurro con una expresión triste, la latina camino hasta la morena y hablo

S: Rach, lo siento pero Quinn tiene novio y nunca lo va a dejar porque las West-Fabray tienen miedo a lo que digan las personas y sobre todos sus padres- confeso mirándola

R: San de verdad me gusta Quinn nunca vi a una chica tan hermosa como ella- comento

S: Pero que cursi te salio eso umpa lumpa vomitas arcoiris por la boca que gay eres- dijo de forma burlona para hacer reir a la chica

R: Vete a la mierda Satanas- exclamo de forma burlona, las chicas salieron del baño y estaban esperando a las chicas en el estacionamiento para irse a sus casas, vieron que salieron a los minutos Britt, Cat, Trina y Marley las chicas llegaron hasta ellas.

B: Amor-exclamo Britt y abrazo a Santana y le dio un beso

M: Hola chicas- saludo Marley

R: Nos vamos Trina que quiero ver como esta Tori- dijo mirando a su hermana esta asintió y se despidio de las chicas y Rachel también pero cuando estaban llegando a el auto gritaron.

S: OYE TRINA ME SALUDAS A TU HERMANO HARRY POTTER Y DE PASO ME CONSIGUES UNA ESCOBA VOLADORA-grito Santana pero Trina soló se subio a el auto y se fueron.

B: No sabia que Trina era hermana de Harry Potter- dijo Britt y Santana y Marley soltaron carcajada

C: Yo tambien quiero una escoba- le dijo a Santana


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste mis lectores, pronto dos nuevas historias.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 8: Jade sabe la verdad

Tori estaba esperando que sus hermanas se fueran a sus habitaciónes para ella ir a casa de Jade para hablar con la gótica.

Tr: Pues yo pienso que de vemos meterlo en una caja grande- Trina estaba en el suelo con su hermana Rachel- y mandarlo por fedex hacia el Congo- dijo Trina a sus hermanas

R: Trina no estan facil ¿como vamos a meterlo?- pregunto Rachel a Trina

Tr: Pues...lo mete...-Tori las interrumpió desde su cama

T: Ya basta las dos no vamos a meter a Beck a una caja y lo vamos a mandar a el Congo- dijo mirando a Trina- ni tampoco le vamos a echar polvo pica pica en sus bóxers cuando este en la ducha de los vestidores ok- termino de decir un poco molesta.

Rachel y Trina la miraron vieron como Tori se paro y camino hasta la puerta y la abrio

T: Bien a fuera ahora mismo las dos- ordeno Tori a Rachel y Trina

R: Per...- no termino porque Trina hablo

Tr: Mamá TORI NOS ESTA SACANDO DE SU CUARTO- grito Trina a su madre, Holly se asomo por la puerta

H: Las dos afuera ahora mismo - también ordenó- desde que llegaron estan molestando a su hermana - dijo y vio como Trina grito de nuevo

Tr: PAPA TORI Y MAMA NOS ESTAN SACANDO DEL CUARTO DE TORI-grito esta vez a su padre, Hiram entro a la habitación

Hi: Basta Trina pareces una loca- dijo mirando su hija- y segundo las dos afuera que mañana tienen clases hasi que afuera y tu también Holly afuera- señalo a su esposa- que Tori tiene que descanzar porque le dieron duro a su amiguin- dijo y Rachel y Trina soltaron una carcajada

T: Basta los cuatro fuera de mi habitación- los señalo a los cuatro, estos se fueron y Tori cerro su puerta y camino hasta su armario y saco una chaqueta negra y un gorro del mismo color se los puso y luego se acerco a su ventana la abrio y saco un pie y lo puso en una rama del arbol que estaba cerca, despues de unos minutos logro bajar y despues se fue caminando hasta la casa de Jade que estaba cerca saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Jade.

Tori- estoy afuera cual es tu habitación- mando el mensaje despues de unos minutos le llego la respuesta de Jade

Jade- es la que tiene la luz encendida- decia el mensaje la morena busco la luz y la vio, Tori camino hasta el arbol que estaba cerca de la habitación y subio con cuidado cuando llego toco la ventana a los segundos Jade le abrio

J: Hola Vega- dijo y la tomo de su chaqueta con sus manos y la beso en la boca, la morena respondió el beso pero se resbalo un poco- Vega no te mates vamos entra- la morena entro a la habitación

T: Vaya tu habitación es bonita Jade- comento mirando como Jade cerro la ventana y se acerco hasta Tori

J: Si es bonita y todo eso pero no te dije que vinieras para hablar de mi habitación- exclamo y tomo a Tori de su cuello y la beso

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba en su cama revisando su cuenta de facebook cuando le llego una solicitud de amistad, Quinn West-Fabray quiere ser su amiga la morena la acepto a los segundos Quinn le hablo por el chat.

Quinn- Hola

Rachel: ¿Hola Quinn como estas?- la morena estaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara

Quinn: bien ¿y tu hermana como esta?

Rachel: Esta bien y gracias por preguntar :)- la morena vio las fotos de la rubia y vio una de Quinn en ropa de ejercicios

Quinn: Beck es un idiota espero que la coach lo castigue por lo que hiso- la morena recordo lo que grito Santana que Jade tuvo la culpa

Rachel:¿ Santana dijo que tu hermana gemela tuvo la culpa es verdad?- pregunto

Quinn: No Rachel, Jade me juro que no fue ella- Rachel iva a escribir cuando le hablaron

Santana: Hola umpa lumpa como esta Toro- pregunto Santana en mensaje a Rachel.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade estaba encima de Tori en su cama besandose la morena estaba nerviosa queria hablar con la gótica pero siempre cuando Tori le hablaba Jade la besaba de nuevo, Tori tomo a Jade de sus hombros y la separo y hablo.

T: Jade tengo que hablar contigo algo serio- dijo un poco molesta porque la gotica trato de besarla de nuevo- Jade es encerio- la miro seria, la gótica se paro de encima de Tori y se sento en un sillon que abia en la habitación

J: ¿Que pasa Berry?- pregunto un poco molesta ya que Jade queria seguir besando a Tori

T: Yo y mi hermana so...somos in...-tartamudeo, la gótica viendo como Tori estaba sentaba en su cama dijo

J: Ya Rockie deja de tartamudear y habla claro que me estas mariando- comento un poco histérica

T: Yo y mi hermana- Jade rodo los ojos- somos intersexual- solto de golpe y Jade la miro con los ojos bien abiertos

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba enojada con Santana porque estaba no la dejaba hablar con Quinn

Quinn: ¿Que vas a hacer el fin de semana?- le escribio la rubia

Santana: Copia a puesto que estas toda boba por la foto que tiene la rubia culona de perfil- molesto a Rachel

Rachel: Ya basta Satanas- le escribio rápido a Santana, pero de nuevo Santana tenia razón Rachel estaba como boba con la foto de la rubia que salia con un bikini rosa muy sexy

Rachel: Nada: ¿ porque?- pregunto

Quinn: Yo y mis hermanas vamos a pasar el sabado en la piscina de mi casa si quieres puedes venir con tus hermanas

Rachel: Claro vamos a estar ay

Quinn: Bien buenos nos vemos mañana en el instituto

Ravhel: Claro nos vemos- Rachel vio como la rubia desconecto, la morena estuvo hablando con la latina unos minutos mas y despues de desconecto también y se acosto a dormir

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tori miraba a Jade que estaba dando vueltas en la habitación desde que Tori le conto de su condición la pelinegra no hablado, Jade estaba pensando en todo en como conocio a Tori y la vez que le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna se llevo las manos a la cabeza Beck le dio también en la entrepierna.

J: Vega- la llamo, Tori se levantó un poco nerviosa- no me importa lo que tengas entre las piernas- dijo y tomo la cara de Tori y la beso

T: Estas segura Jade- susurro sobre los labios de la gótica

J: Segura Berry- también susurro y luego la beso, Tori puso sus manos en la cintura de Jade y esta se afero a el cuello de Tori, sonó un celular- es el mío- dijo y se separo y tomo el celular de su mesa de noche

T: Jade creo que mejor me voy- susurro viendo como la gótica hablaba con Beck que fue el que la llamo

J: No Rockie espera- también susurro mirando a Tori pero esta negó y camino hasta la ventana- Berry no te vallas- ordeno levantando una ceja- Beck dame unos minutos- dijo y puso el celular en su cama y camino hasta Tori que estaba ya afuera en el arbol

T: Buenas noches Jade- dijo viendo como Jade la tomo de la chaqueta de nuevo

J: ¿Porque te vas hasi Rockie?- pregunto

T: Es tarde- mintió no queria ver ni escuchar como Jade hablaba con el idiota de su novio- mejor nos vemos mañana en el instituto- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

J: Tengo que hablar con Beck- dijo viendo como Tori corria por la calle.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado corto pero muy importante en la historia, mis lectores este es mi twitter para que vean los poster de las historias y muy pronto los trailer de las mismas.**

**Lina_LoveAchele ese es mi twitter**

**y en facebook estoy como**

**Lina Vazquez**

**eso es todo Saludos**

**Lina:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo sinto la demora mis lectores, espero que les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 9: La piscina y problemas

La semana paso rápido Quinn les conto a Santana, Britt, Cat y Marley de la reunion de ella y sus hermanas ivan hacer, en su casa el Sabado en la piscina las chicas aceptaron super felices el día tan esperado por las chicas llego las Berry-Vega, y Santana estaban en la casa de las Berry-Vega esperando a Trina que terminara.

R: Trina vamos que todavia tenemos que recojer a Britt, Cat y Marley- dijo la morena en frente de las escaleras

S: Vamos Rach que Trina se valla caminando- comento Santana que estaba en un sofá sentada

H: TU NO VAS PARA NINGUN LADO RACHEL BARBARA BERRY-VEGA, SIN TU HERMANA-grito Holly desde la cocina, la morena miro a Santana y negó con su cabaza

T: TRINA VAMOS- grito Tori también a su hermana

Tr: YA VOY- contesto Trina desde el segundo piso

S: ¿Que tanto hace?- pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá color rojo y caminaba hasta las gemelas

T: Trina siempre hace eso- decia Tori mirando a Santana

R: Si, una vez teniamos una boda de mi tia Carmen y llegamos cuando el padre dijo que ay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio- comentaba sentada en el primer escalon mirando a Santana- y yo abri la puerta y todos pensaron que yo estaba enamorada del esposo de mi tia- termino de contar la morena

S: Por dios ustedes estan super locas- dijo Santana riendose

Tr: Ya vamos que llegamos tarde- dijo Trina bajando las escaleras, Santana y las gemelas rodaron sus ojos y caminaron siguiendo a Trina

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn estaba en el patio con Kitty poniendo las mesas y las sillas, Quinn tenia un bikini color rosa claro Kitty tenia uno de color rojo las Rubias estaban para matar con sus vestimentas.

K: Lucy- llamo la rubia a su hermana que estaba poniendo una silla

Q: Dime Kitty- dijo Quinn

K: ¿Porque tu y Jade no invitaron a Finn y Beck?- pregunto Kitty un poco nerviosa porque no queria problemas con los chicos

Q: Porque- suspiro- porque es un día de chicas Kitty- mintió, la verdad es que la rubia y su gemela no invitaron a sus novios porque querian estar con las gemelas Berry-Vega

K: Ok- dijo y luego comenzaron a poner la comida en una mesa grande, despues de unos minutos vieron como Jade llego

J: Chicas ya terminen que falta poco para que lleguen- ordeno Jade mirando a sus hermanas

K: ¿Porque no ayudas Jade?- pregunto un poco molesta con la gótica

Q: Si, llevas casi toda la mañana dando ordenes Jade- dijo también molesta

J: Yo estoy esperando que lleguen las chicas para preparar las hamburguesas- comento mirando a sus hermanas alzando su ceja perforada

K: Me rindo contigo no se puede Jade- exclamo la rubia bajita- es mentira porque las hamburguesas las va hacer papá

Q: Es verdad Fabray-West- dijo caminando a la puerta, Kitty la suigo- eres una maldita tramposa- dijo molesta

J: MAMA LUCY ME ESTA MOLESTANDO CON LA CHIHUAHUA DE BOLSILLO- grito

K: No soy una chihuahua de bolsillo, loca ama las tijeras- dijo Kitty a su hermana

J: Mira quien habla la que tiene una coleccion de las chicas super poderosas- confeso con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

Q: Basta las dos- dijo Quinn molesta a sus hermanas, estas la miraron mal

J: Tu mejor te callas Lucy- dijo con malvada sonrisa- porque sino le digo a mamá que nunca pagastes las clases de piano- Quinn abrio sus ojos grande- que gastastes el dinero en unos zapatos y en un enorme emparedado de subway de baicon- termino de decir y luego camino hasta la puerta y vio a su mamá- hola mami- dijo de forma inocente

K: Las tres silencio y terminen de aregar el patio y es todo- ordeno Kiara a sus tres hijas- y Lucy se que nunca pagastes las clases de piano- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Q: ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto un poco nerviosa a su mamá

Ki: Porqué encontre los recibos en tu bolsillo del jean que tenias- explico- bien vamos a terminar las cosas- termino de hablar, las chicas siguieron a su madre

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Britt, Cat y Marley estaban en el mercado comprando unas cosas esperando que las Berry-Vega y Santana llegaran a buscarlas para ir a casa de las Fabray-West, Cat estaba en la seccion de dulces cuando alguien le hablo

F: Hola Cat- la saludo Finn que estaba con Punk

C: Holis Chicos- les saludo también, miro a los chicos y vio que estan vestidos normal

F: ¿Y que haces?- pregunto mirando a la chica que tenia un bikini color naranga y un jeans corto color azul claro- vas a pasar el día en tu piscina

C: No vamos a casa de Quinn para su piscina- dijo, vio como el chico cambio su cara de una sonrisa boba a una mueca de molestia

F: Ahh ¿y quienes van?- pregunto mirando a Puck que nego con su cabeza

C: Pues yo, Britt, Marley, Santi, y Rach...- no ternimo de hablar porque el chico se fue muy molesto- ¿que dije?- le pregunto a Puck un poco triste

P: Nada rojita nada- la tranquilizo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue tras Finn

Las chicas pagaron lo que compraron y salieron y vieron como las chicas estaban llegando

S: Amor vamos- dijo Santana desde el asiento del copiloto

B: Si, amor- las chicas subieron a el auto Cat le dio un beso cerca de la boca a Trina, Rachel puso en marcha el auto

S: Segunda parada la casa de las culonas Fabray-West- exclamo Santana, las chicas rieron y partieron con la musica a todo volumen

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Finn y Punk estaban esperando a Beck que salio con sus papás de un día familiar, el chico alto estaba molesto con su novia por no haberlo invitado a la piscina Puck lo miraba caminando de un lado para otro

P: Hermano basta que me estas mariando- comento desde la escalera de la entrada de casa de Beck

F: No puedo Quinn no me invito a mi que soy su novio, pero pudo desirles a esas raras chicas nuevas- dijo molesto a Puck

P: Cuando falta para que llegue Oliver- dijo Puck a Finn que comenzo a caminar de nuevo

F: Dentro de una hora- exclamo, Puck suspiro y saco su celular para jugar ya que la espera era para largo

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las Berry-Vega con las chicas llegaron a la casa de las Fabray-West Rachel y Trina vieron la casa que era enorme Tori no se sorprendio porque ya ella la avia visto.

S: La puta madre esto es una mansion- exclamo la latina bajando del auto con Britt

R: ¿Nunca avias venido?- le pregunto la morena a Santana que seguia diciento tonterias sobre la casa de Quinn

S: Nunca copia esta es mi primera vez- dijo con una sonrisa- hasta me siento virgen

T: Bueno ya basta vamos a tocar el timbre- dijo Tori

Tr: Claro vamos- dijo emocionada también

Rachel toco el timbre pasaron los segundos y una señora un poco mayor pero hermosa con un pelo negro y unos ojos azulez saludo a las chicas

Ki: Hola soy Kiara Fabray-West -les saludo

R: Hola señora soy Rachel- saludo

T: Soy Tori- también saludo las otras chicas saludaron, entraron a la casa y la mamá de las chicas las guio hasta el patio de la parte tracera cuanto llegaron vieron una enorme piscina en el centro del patio tres mesas con sillas unas reposeras al rededor de la piscina, y vieron a un señor un poco mayor también en frente de una parilla

Ki: Russel amor tenemos visitas- le dijo la mujer a su esposo, vieron como el hombre se giro y con una sonrisa camino hasta su esposa y las chicas

R: Hola chicas soy Russel Fabray-West- se presento con una sonrisa en la cara, las chicas se presentaron también pero con las mas que se llevo Russel fue con Tori y Santana

Unos minutos mas tarde las hermanas Fabray-West llegaron cuando Rachel,Tori y Marley las vieron por poco se mueren Kitty camino hasta las chicas las saludo a cada una pero a Marley la saludo con un beso en la boca que dejo a las chicas con las bocas abiertas

S: Pero que carajo- exclamo Santana

K: Que no puedo saludar a mi chica como se debe- dijo y luego tomo de la mano a la chica y llego donde estaban sus padre con una sonrisa en la cara

Ru: ¿Katerine que es esto?- pregunto de forma burlona

Ki: ¿Esta es tu novia amor?- pregunto también mirando a las chicas

K: Si mamá esta es Marley Rose- presento, las demas chicas ya estaban caminando a hasta la piscina

Ru: Bueno- dijo serio de monento mirando a Marley- bienvenida a la familia- dijo y le dio un abrazo a la chica

M: Gracias- dijo un poco nerviosa

Ru: Bueno que comienza la parillada- camino hasta la parilla

S: Ya era hora que tengo hambre- exclamo Santana desde el interior de la piscina

El tiempo paso las chicas se estaban divirtiendo jugaban en la piscina corrieron a Cat y Trina que no querian meterse a la piscina, Santana y Tori las empujaron a las dos Rachel paso tiempo con Quinn muy cerca en la piscina Jade estaba abrazada a Tori las chicas vieron eso pero no dijeron nada.

Q: ¿Y que te gusta hacer Rach?- le pregunto la rubia a Rachel que estaban en el borde sentada mirando como Santana era golpiada con dos bolas de playa por Britt y Cat

R: Pues me gusta mucho dibujar es mi pasion y también jugar futbol- dijo mirando a la rubia- ¿y a tí?

Q: Amo cantar y bailar quiero ser cantante o actriz- confeso un poco roja

R: Vaya me gustaria verte cantando- exclamo Rachel mirando a la rubia directo a los ojos

Q: Cuando quieras- murmuro y luego se levantó- voy a ver si esta la comida- le dijo, Rachel asintió y vio como la rubia caminaba

S: Estas toda boba por la rubia culona- comento Santana llegando hasta la morena

R: Si Santana tienes razon estoy toda boba por Quinn- confeso mirando a Santana que se sento a lado de la morena

S: Soy yo o entre tu copia y la loca Fabray ay algo- dijo mirando como la gótica ponia sus manos al rededor del cuello de Tori

R: Creo que si- también miro- espero que Tori no salga lastimada- le dijo a Santana

S: Yo también espero eso, porque si la loca lastima a mi copia la mato- dijo seria a Rachel

Trina y Cat estaban en las escaleras de la piscina hablando Trina estaba nerviosa porque le iva a pedir una cita a la peliroja

Tr: Cat- la llamo, Cat la miro y Trina se puso mas nerviosa

C: Dime Tri- dijo de forma dulce

Tr: ¿Queria saber si tu quieres salir conmigo?- pregunto nerviosa

C: Ayyy claro que si Tri- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Tori estaba con Jade en la piscina Jade estaba con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tori y con sus brazos en el cuello de Tori.

J: ¿Dime Rockie como la estas pasando?- pregunto la gótica cerca de la cara de Tori

T: Bien Jade- dijo poniendo sus brazos en la cintura de Jade y la apreto

J: Que bueno- exclamo y se acerco mas a Tori

T: ¿Que haces Jade?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

J: Pues te voy a besar Berry- murmuro

T: Que tu que- susurro mirando a las chicas que estaban en la una de las mesas sentadas esperando la comida

J: Ya me escuchastes Berry y no te preocupes que ellos no nos veran- susurro también pero cuando Jade estaba por tocar los labios de Tori escucharon un grito

B: ¿JADE QUE HACES CON LA RARITA?- grito Beck que venia con Finn Punk

R: Ay no problemas de nuevo- las chicas se pararon rápido y caminaron hasta los chicos

Q: ¿Que hacen aqui?- les pregunto molesta a los chicos

F: Pues venimos para la parillada ya que ustedes en especial tu que eres mi novia no nos invito- contesto Finn a la rubia

S: Quieto ballena- dijo cuando Finn dio un pasa a donde la rubia

J: OLIVER QUIEN TE DIJO DE LA PARILLADA- pregunto cuando llego hasta los chicos con Tori de la mano

B: Me llamo Finn que se lo dijo Cat- explico un poco mas molesto viendo como las chicas estaban de las manos- ¿porque tienes agarrada de la mano a la rara Jade?- pregunto mirando a Tori mal

J: No te importa Oliver- contesto molesta también Jade

B: Me importa porque eres MI NOVIA- grito esto ultimo

S: Ay que incomodo- le susurro a Trina y a Rachel

R: Pienso lo mismo- susurro también

J: Beck te iva a decir esto cuando estubieramos solos pero tu lo quisistes asi- dijo y miro a Tori- Beck terminamos- le dijo al chico

B:QUE, TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR JADE POR ESTA ZORRA RARA-grito mirando a Tori con asco

R: Eyy no te permito que hables asi de mi hermana idiota- exclamo enfadada

B: Yo dijo lo que quiera, y tú- señalando a Tori- eres una puta cualquie...- no termino porque Puck le dio un puño en la cara

S: Al fin alguien callo al chico con complejo de Gay- exclamo con una sonrisa en la cara viendo al chico en el suelo sangrando.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores queridos sorry la tardanza pero es que tuve unos momentos malo y para arematar tuve un bloqueo mental estaba en blanco.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RW Y SU AMOR SON LOS MEJORES**

**Saludos**

Lina001;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Bueno mis lectores aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta mega loca historia jajaja, espero les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 10: Problemas a la vista...y la cita

Despues de que Santana hablara y las chicas reiran de lo que Dijo Beck se levantó rápidamente, y tomo a Jade del brazo

J: Sueltame Oliver- exclamo la chica, las chicas rápidamente se acercaron al chico

Q: Beck sueltala ahora- dijo molesta, Tori camino hasta Beck pero cuando estaba por golpiarlo Finn la empujo

R: ¿PERO QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?- grito y le dio un puño en la cara y el chico dio unos paso para atras

S: BASTA TODOS AHORA MISMO-grito Santana todos la miraron y esta puso una sonrisa en la cara- bien...ahora ballena y chico gay largo- ordeno la latina

F: Tu a mi no me das ordenes López- comento Finn mirandola

Q: Finn mejor te vas- dijo la rubia seria, las demas chicas estaban en silencio mirando

F: Pero amor tú...- no termino de hablar porque Beck hablo

B: Finn mejor nos vamos- hablo el chico Finn asintió un poco dudoso, los chicos caminaron cuando Beck paso cerca de Tori y le dijo algo en un susurro- Me las vas a pagar rara ya veras- dijo y se fue junto con Finn

S: Bien ahora a comer que me muero de hambre- dijo Santana, las demas chicas asintieron y caminaron hasta una de las mesas

J: ¿Estas bien Rocky?- pregunto Jade a Tori que estaba pensativa

T: Si, claro estoy bien- dijo la gótica la miro

J: ¿Segura?- pregunto de nuevo

T: Si, segura- miro hacia la mesa y vio a Santana peliando con Trina y Rachel por unas hamburguesas- mejor vamos antes que esas tres se maten- y dijo con una sonrisa

J: Vamos- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tori y tomo una mano y llegaron hasta la mesa

S: Dame esas hamburguesas ahora mismo copia o pateo tu Veguita- le dijo a la morena

Q: Santana deja a Veguita quieto- dijo seria a la latina,

S: A mi no me digas que tengo que hacer rubia culona- comento la latina de forma burlona, despues de eso todas se pusieron a hablar a la vez Rachel, Trina y Santana se pusieron a pelear de nuevo pero de momento todo se puso en silencio cuando Jade murmurro algo que se escucho en toda la mesa

J: Yo quiero tocar a Veguita- dijo

S: Ja la loca ama las tijeras quiere a Veguita en la bo...- no termino porque Britt hablo

B: Basta Santana López- dijo molesta y la latina se asusto porque nunca Britt la llama por su nombre completo soló cuando estaba molesta con ella

S: Bien- dijo la morena

T: Dominada López- dijo de forma burlona

J: Basta tu también- ordeno Jade seria a Tori, las demas chicas soltaron una carcajada, el resto del día lo pasaron en la piscina, Rachel con Quinn y Tori con Jade cuando llego la noche se cambiaron de ropa y se estaban despidiendo en la puerta

S: Bueno nos vemos mañana chicas- se despidio junto con Britt

Q: Adios Rach- dijo la rubia mirando la morena

R: Adios Quinn- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue junto a Santana y Britt a esperar en el auto

J: Nos vemos mañana por la noche- susurro cerca de su boca

T: claro...Jade- dijo y Jade le dio un rápido beso en la boca y entro a la casa y cerro la puerta- ufff, me vas a matar Jade Fabray- susurro caminando hasta el auto y entro y vio como todas la miraron

S: La loca cree que no vimos ese beso en la boca- comento a Tori, esta se ruborizó un poco pero no dijo nada

R: Bien vamonos- dijo Rachel y encendio el auto y se marcharon primero dejaron a Cat y Britt en su casa y luego llegaron a la Casa Berry-Vega ya que Santana y Marley ivan a dormir ay

H: Hola mis bebes- saludo Holly cuando entraron por la puerta

S: Mis bebes ja- se burló Santana y Marley se estaba riendo mirando el suelo

Tr: Mamá no somos bebes- dijo Trina un poco apenada mirando como Santana y Marley todavia se estaban riendo

H: Son mis bebes y punto- determino Holly- ¿como les fue en la parillada?- prgunto sentada en el sofá color rojo

R: Bien Mamá- dijo y camino hasta su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- vamos a mi habitación

H: Bien despues las llamo para tomar un chocolate caliente- dijo, Trina y Tori le dieron un beso también en la mejilla y subieron por las escaleras

Las chicas subieron hasta la habitación de Rachel y entraron luego se sentaron en la alfombra que tenia Rachel en el suelo.

M: ¿Bien que hacemos?- pregunto Marley a las chicas

S: Vamos a escuhcar como Trina le pidio una cita a la hermanita de mi Britt- dijo la latina

R: Si, cuenta Tri- animo Rachel, Trina suspiro y miro a las chicas

Tr: Bueno...estaba super neviosa- dijo viéndolas- se lo dije y Cat me dijo que si- dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada

R: Que bueno Trina- dijo Rachel feliz por su hermana

T: ¿Y cuando van a salir?- pregunto

Tr: Mañana la voy a buscar a las 7:00, a su casa- dijo mirando a las chicas

R: Bien- dijo y miro a Santana y esta asintió con su cabaza

M: Pues yo...- fue interumpida cuando la puerta se abrio

Hi: Como estan mis bebes- exclamo Hiram entrando por la puerta y vio que sus hijas no estaban solas- Ups lo siento

S: Ay...dios estos necesitan una revision en los ojos porque no ven bien- dijo mirando a Hiram- no ven que estan grandes

Hi: Siempre van a hacer mis bebes, López- dijo de con una sonrisa en la cara

S: Como digas viejo arrugado- comento de forma burlóna

Hi: Y tu eres la chismosa de todo Lima- contra ataco

S: Pues tu eres un viejo...- Holly entro al cuatrto

H: Basta los dos siempre es lo mismo cuando se ven- los reto a los dos y luego miro a las chicas- el chocolate esta listo bajen- ordeno- Hiram y Santana no quiero peleas- dijo y salio de el cuarto

Hi: Chismosa- dijo y le saco la lengua

S: Viejo toma viagra- susurro

H: LOS ESCUCHE BASTA-grito Holly desde afuera

Hi: Mejor vamos antes que entre de nuevo- dijo y todos salieron

M: ¿Siempre son hasi?- pregunto Marley a Trina

Tr: Siempre- dijo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn estaba en su cuarto pensando cuando le llego un mensaje de Rachel

Rachel: Mañana vamos a espiar a Trina y Cat en su cita se apuntan- decia el mensaje la rubia negó y con una sonrisa respondió

Quinn: Claro cuenta conmigo y Kitty ya que Jade se va aquedar en casa- envio el mensaje, a los poco minutos le llego otro mensaje

Rachel: Bien que descances Quinn sueña bonito- la rubia no contesto y se acosto en su cama y se durmino con una sonrisa en la cara

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beck estaba en su cuarto con Finn sentados en su cama hablando por celular mientras Finn lo estaba mirando

B: Bien...claro Dean mañana a las 7:30 en casa de Jade, si todos los chicos Dean claro nos vemos- Beck colto la llamada

F: ¿Y Bien que te dijo Dean?- pregunto a Beck

B: Que si mañana van a ir con nosotros a casa de Jade- contesto

F: Siii- festejo Finn- mañana le vamos a enseñar a Victoria que contigo y mucho menos con tu novia no se debe meter en el medio

B: Muy cierto y Jade va hacer mi novia de nuevo hermano- dijo chocaron los puños

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La noche paso rápido para las chicas que pasaron casi toda la noche hablando Trina se levantó pasado del medio día y comenzo a buscar que ropa iva a ponerse

R: Tri...- Rachel entro al cuarto y vio que su hermana estaba en ropa interior- ay...ay...dios estoy ciega me arden los ojos- dijo de forma dramatica Llevando sus manos a la cara cubriéndola

S: ¿Que pasa porque tando escandalo?- pregunto Santana vio como Rachel tenia sus manos en la cara y vio como Trina estaba en ropa interior- vaya Trina estas super sexy con ese conjunto color negro- dijo

Tr: Basta Santana le voy a contar a Britt...y tú...- dijo señalando a Rachel- no seas tan dramatica- tomo una camisa grande y se la puso

R: Lo siento Tri- se disculpo Rachel- devi tocar la puerta

Tr: No te pro...SANTANA DAME ESE CELULAR AHORA MISMO- grito y salio corriento detras de Santana que le tomo una foto en ropa interior-SATANAS DAME ESE CELULAR- grito de nuevo bajando las escaleras

S: NO ES PARA MI BRITT PARA QUE VEA LO QUE YO VI-grito también llegando a la cocina y paro porque Holly estaba con su mamá- ¿mami que haces aqui?- le pregunto a su madre

G: Nada estoy aqui para tomar el té con Holly- respondió y a los minutos llego Trina

Tr: Sata...- no termino porque vio Gloria con su mamá- hola Gloria- camino hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Gl: Hola cariño ¿y tus hermanas?- pregunto

Tr: Rachel esta con Marley en su cuarto y Tori esta con papá y tu esposo en el taller- respondió Trina

H: Trina llama las chicas y a Hiram y David para que vengan a dezayunar- dijo, Trina asintió y salio de la cocina y Santana se giro y comenzó a caminar lento pero no le duro mucho porque su madre la freno

Gl: Santana Marie López dame ese celular ahora mismo- ordeno Gloria

S: Per...

Gl: Ahora Santana- dijo de nuevo Gloria, Santana camino y le dio el celular a su madre- bien ahora busca a Hiram y a tu padre

S: Bien- dijo luego se giro y salio de la cocina

Despues dezayunar con los López Hiram y David se fueron a jugar golf, Holly y Gloria se quedaron en la casa las chicas estuvieron toda la tarde en la piscina de los Berry-Vega cuando se estaba a cercando la noche Trina salio de la piscina y se fue a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa

R: Bien vamos a cambiarnos y cuando Trina se llava la vamos a seguir- comento Rachel

T: Yo creo que no es buena idea- dijo Tori

S: Ayy Callate que tu vas a estar comiendote a la loca Fabray- dijo Santana

T: No...

M: Bueno ya...- dijo Marley a las chicas- mejor nos vamos a cambiar- ordeno, las chicas salieron y se fueron a cambiar

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn y Kitty estaban en la casa Pierce-Valentine en el cuarto de la peliroja viendo como esta buscaba ropa

Q: Y este Cat esta bonito- dijo la rubia con un traje de color rosa claro, Cat lo miro y negó con su cabeza- bien este no- dijo dejando el vestido en cima de la cama, los minutos pasaban y Cat no se desidia por uno

C: ESTE ES PERFECTO- grito cojiendo el traje que Quinn le mostro unos minutos atras

Q: Pero...ese traje te lo mostre hace poco Cat- dijo Quinn un poco molesta

Cat no le iso caso y se fue a poner el vestido las chicas esperaron unos minutos mas y Cat salio del baño vestida

Br: Hermanita estas hermosa- exclamo la rubia a su hermana feliz

K: Es cierto Cat, Trina se va a morir cuando te vea- comento Kitty también mirando como Cat se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la puerta de su armario

Q: Bueno vamos que Trina debe estar por llegar- dijo Quinn y las chicas salieron del cuarto, llegaron hasta la sala y despues de un rato Trina llego la que abrio la puerta fue Britt y vio a Trina con un ramo de flores de color rosas

Br: Ayy que lindas- exclamo la rubia, Cat camino hasta la puerta

Tr: Estas...her...hermosa- termino de decir embobada mirando a Cat

C: Tu también estas hermosa Tri- dijo mirando la chica que estaba vestida con un jeans color azul pegado y una blusa sin manjas de color roja

Tr: Son para ti- le entrego las flores a Cat

C: Gracias estan hermosas Tri- las olio y luego se las entrego a Britt- ponlas en agua porfavor

Br: Claro- dijo y vio como Cat y Trina subieron al auto de Trina y partieron despues de unos segundos paro el auto de Rachel enfrente de la casa

S: Amor vamos- dijo Santana, Britt, Quinn y Kitty subieron y suiguieron al auto de Trina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tori estaba llegando a casa de Jade caminando ya que Trina y Rachel tenian los autos, Jade le conto que Russel y Kiara salieron a cenar por su aniversario pero lo que no sabia Tori era que Beck junto con Finn y unos chicos mas la estaban vigilando, Tori toco el timbre

J: Hola- saludo Jade cuando abrio la puerta

T: Hola- dijo también

J: Entra- dijo, Tori entro y Jade cerro la puerta- dame mi beso Rocky- ordeno y Tori se giro y tomo la cara de Jade y la beso, la lengua de la gotica pedía permiso para entrar a la boca de la morena y esta gustosa se lo concedió

Las chicas estaban paradas besandose y no se dieron cuenta que Beck y Finn las estaban viendo desde una ventana

B: Maldita Berry- dijo viendo como Tori tomo a Jade de la cintura y Jade enrredo las piernas en la cintura de la morena y Tori camino con Jade hasta un sofá y se sento con Jade encima de ella

F: Hermano no veas esto- dijo Finn a Beck

B: No, siento que Berry esta olcultando algo y lo voy averiguar- dijo mirando a las chicas que se estaban besando y Jade estaba quitandole la camisa a Tori

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cat y Trina llegaron a Breadsticks y Trina bajo y le abrio la puerta a Cat y esta salio, las chicas estacionaron el auto de Rachel enfrente de una tienda y caminaron y vieron como Santana saco una tiravete.

Br: San traistes eso- comento Britt

S: Amor es para la divercion- dijo y se escondieron en el auto de Trina y vieron como las chicas estaban a punto de entrar a Breadticks la latina puso una canica en el tiravete y a punto a una señora que estaba en fente de las chicas y tiro y le dio a la señora en el tracero

Q: ¿Santana que histes?- pregunto cuando la latina tiro

R: Shhh que quiero ver- susurro Rachel, vieron como la señora se giro

Trina estaba por entrar cuando la señora del frente se giro y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla

\- Auuchhhh- dijeron a la vez las chicas riendose de Trina

Tr: Señora que le pasa?- dijo Trina con una mano en la mejilla

\- Usted me toco el tracero- dijo molesta y se giro- pummm- de nuevo Santana tiro la canica

-jajajaja- las chicas se estaban riendo- esto esta super lo tengo que grabar- dijo Britt y saco su celular y lo puso en modo de grabacion

-Pummm- de nuevo la Señora golpio a Trina en la cara

C: Señora no golpée a mi cita- dijo Cat un poco triste, la Señora miro a las chicas y entro al restaurante

R: Vamos que entraron- dijo Rachel y caminaron y esperaron que Trina y Cat entraran para ellas entrar

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tori estaba soló con su top y sus jeans puestos, pero Jade soló en ropa interior Jade podia sentir el miembro de la morena que estaba diciendo presente

J: mmm Berry- gimió Jade cuando Tori apretó su tracero- quitate los jeans Tori ahora- ordeno Jade, Tori asintió y como pudo se quito los jeans y Jade pudo ver el miembro de la morena erecto

T: ¿Jade segura que quieres seguir?- pregunto sobre la boca de Jade

J: Victoria no soy virgen hasi que quiero hacerlo- repondió sacandose el sujetador dejando sus pechos a la vista de Tori

T: Ay...por...dios- dijo y llevo sus manos a los pechos de Jade que gimió cuando sintio como Tori tomo sus pezones entre sus dedos

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las chicas estaban escondidas en unas plantas viendo la mesa de Trina y Cat, Quinn y Marley estaban peleando con Santana porque ellas querian el tiravete pero la latina no se lo daba

S: Ayy ya basta no les voy a dar el tiravete- dijo

K: Shhh miren creo que se van a besar- dijo y las chicas mirando hacia mesa

Tr: Cat- llamo a la peliroja cerca de esta

C: Si, Tri- susurro

Tr: Tu me gustas mucho- dijo mirándola a los ojos

C: Y tu a mi Trina- dijo y se acerco mas su cara a la de Trina

Tr: ¿Te puedo besar?- pregunto, Cat asintió y Trina beso a Cat fue un beso dulce fue el primero que se daban y Trina se sentia en el cielo

Br: Ayyy que lindo se besaron- dijo Britt emocionada

S: uuuyyy que asco- dijo Santana haciendo como si fuera a vomitar, Rachel y Quinn se miraron y Rachel se acerco un poco

R: ¿Puedo?- pregunto a la rubia

Q: Si- respondió Quinn, la morena le dio un beso rápido en la boca a la rubia

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade estaba deznuda y Tori soló tenia sus bóxers puestos la gótica metio una mano en los bóxers de Tori y toco el pene de Tori

T: Dios Jade- gimió, Jade se paro y le quito los bóxers a Tori ahora las dos estaban desznudas Jade se sento de nuevo encima de Tori y gimierón cuando sus centros se tocaron- Oh dios, estas mojada Jade

J: Berry te quiero dentro de mi ya- dijo Jade,

T: En mi Jeans tengo un condon- Dijo, Jade tomo el jeans que estaba al lado de ella saco el condon y Tori se lo puso- si te lastimo me lo dices Jade- dijo con vos sexual y ya no pudo aguantar más, ubico la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Jade y lentamente fue penetrándola, muy despacio.

J: Tori… - se mordío los labios.

T: Mmm… – gimió la morena sintiendo las paredes calientes del sexo de Jade apretar su miembro, la sensación de hacerlo era nuevo para Tori ya que Tori era virgen, la morena giro en el sofá y quedo ella encima de Jade- eres hermosa Jade- dijo y empezó a moverse despacio luego más rápido sin ser brusca, quería que tanto ella como Jade disfrutaran

Tori bajo su cabaza hasta los pechos de Jade y tomo un pezón en su boca y lo chupo con ganas, Jade enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Tori y esta aumento el ritmo de las embestidas todavia con un pezón en la boca

J: Mmmm...estoy por llegar Tori- susurro Jade debajo de Tori

T: Yo también Jade- dijo y comenzo a moverse mas rápido, mientras Jade clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, las paredes del sexo de la gótica comenzaron a contraerse apretando más el pene de Tori causándole una sensación única y exquisita

J: Ya casi...mmm- gimió la gotica, Tori se movió lo más rápido a los pocos segundos después un escalorfrió les recorrió el cuerpo y las dos gritaron, habían llegado al orgasmo juntas- dios Berry

T: Lose Jade fue increible- susurro y le dio un beso en los labios

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

B: Es un maldito fenomeno chicos- exclamo Beck llegando a Dean y los chicos del equipo de hockey

De: ¿De que hablas Beck?- pregunto Dean a Beck

B: Que Victoria tiene un pene chicos es una fenomeno, Jade me dejo por una fenomeno- dijo molesto

F: Ya amigo ya casi sale por que me llamo unos de los chicos y me dijo que los Fabray ya salieron de su cena- dijo y Beck se calmo un poco

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las chicas salieron por la puerta de atras para llegar al auto de Rachel se montaron y partieron para la casa de Britt y Cat

S: Vaya nadie nos vio cuando la rubia culona tiro la canica y le dio al dueño del restaurante- comento manejando ya que Rachel estaba en la parte tracesa con Quinn tomadas de las manos

Q: Ya, Santana lo siento fue la culpa de Marley porque me hablo y apunte mal- se defendio la rubia

M: No fui yo, alla tu que no tienes punteria Quinn- dijo Marley con Kitty sentada en su regazo

R: Bueno ya basta las tres- dijo Rachel, Santana le saco la lengua por el espejo del retrovisor

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade y Tori se vistieron rápido ya que la madre de Jade la llamo y le dijo que ya estaba en camino, las chicas estaban en la puerta

T: Nos vemos mañana en el instituto- dijo mirando a Jade

J: Si, Rocky nos vemos en el instituto- tomo la cara de Tori y la beso

T: Adios- susurro poniendo su frente junto a la gotica

J: Adios- le dio un ultimo beso en los labios y entro a la casa, Tori suspiro y comezo a caminar

B: Berry-Vega- la llamaron, Tori se giro y vio a Beck

T: Ahora si que no te salvas Oliver- exclamo caminando rápido hacia el chico pero alguien la tomo de la cintura y pusieron una mano en la boca para evitar que gritara

B: Ahora si veras rara que con Beck Oliver no se juega- le dijo y tiro el celular de la chica cerca de unos botes de basura y subieron a Tori a una camioneta color azul y partieron

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel se estaba riendo de algo que dijo Kitty pero de momento sintio algo en el pecho, como un dolor fuerte se llevo la mano al pecho y se lo toco

Q: Ey, Rach- la llamo

R: Si, Quinn- dijo todavia con la mano en el pecho

Q: Estas bien-susurro, la morena soló asintió- bien- le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno mis lectores subi dos capitulos porque son super por los Rw que me dejan, y mil gracias por sus consejos son unos amores.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui el capitulo espero les guste mis lectores**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 11: ¿Donde estas amor?

Las chicas llegaron a la casa Pierce-Valentine antes de Trina y Cat, se bajaron y caminaron hasta que entraron a la casa

S: Uuufff menos mal que llegamos antes de ellas- comentó sentandose en un sofá junto a Britt, las demas chicas se sentaron también

M: Todavia no puedo creer que le enseñastes tus pechos Santana a ese policia- comentó Marley mirando a Santana

K: Cierto San, estas loca - apoyo a su novia

S: Bueno era eso, o una multa por velocidad por pasar una luz roja y no detenerme cuando el policia nos prendio las luces- dijo de lo mas tranquila

R: Es cierto minimo eran como 800 dolares en multa- apoyo Rachel a Santana

Q: Yo tengo una foto del policia de cuando vio los pechos de San- dijo sacando su celular y les mostro la foto

M: Ja, clasico- exclamo Marley cuando vieron la foto, el policia salio con la boca y los ojos abiertos bien grandes

Br: Los pechos de mi Santi son unicos- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beck y Finn con los chicos llegaron a la carretera que salia de Lima, Tori tenia un ojo morado ya que Finn le dio un puño en la cara porque la morena lo escupio pararon la camioneta y bajaron todos los chicos tenian unas carretas menos Beck y Finn, Dean bajo a Tori y la tiro en el suelo

B: Bien rara- dijo y camino hasta Tori y la tomo del cabello- primero vamos a cortar este cabello ya que no lo necesitas- llamo a un chico moreno con la mano y este tenia unas tijeras y se las dio a Beck- alguna sugerencia chicos para el nuevo estilo de Berry-Vega- dijo de forma burlóna jalando el cabello de Tori

T: Eres un poco hombre Oliver- comentó mirando al chico desde el suelo

B: Miren chicos la fenomeno me insulto- dijo haciendose el asustado los demas rieron- bien comenzemos con el nuevo estilo de la rara- dijo y Finn tomo a Tori de los hombros para que no se moviera y Beck comenzó a cortar el cabello, la morena lloraba viendo su cabello caer en frente de ella

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cat y Trina ya avian llegado de la cita y ahora estaban todas juntas en la sala de la casa de Britt y Cat, Rachel que estaba con Quinn sentadas juntas de nuevo sintio ese dolor en el pecho y esta vez fue Trina la que vio la cara de su hermana y se acerco a ella.

Tr: ¿Rach estas bien?- le pregunto en un susurro a la morena

R: Si es que nose siento un dolor en el pecho desde hace una hora Tri- repondió a su hermana

Cuando Trina iva a hablar Kitty hablo primero a las chicas

K: Que tal si vemos una pelicula- dijo mirando a las chicas emocionada

\- De princesas- dijeron Cat y Britt al mismo tiempo, Santana y Marley negaron con sus cabezas y luego de unos minutos de pelea pusieron la bella y la bestia y Santana y Marley estaban molestas con las demas chicas que no las apoyaron cuando ellas dijeron que querian ver, Trasformes y las chicas negaron

S: Las odio a todas- exclamo molesta con las chicas

M: Estoy con San, las odio también- dijo y les saco la lengua a las chicas

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

B: Bien chicos creo que termine con el nuevo estilo de la fenomeno- dijo dandole las tijeras a un chico, Tori estaba en el suelo llorando viendo su cabello en el suelo Beck le pico el cabello hasta mas abrriba de los hombros

De: Ya es hora para la sengunda leccion chicos- dijo y todos asintieron y unos chicos levantaron a Tori y Dean camino hasta ella- es hora rara déspues de esta leccion no vas a quer hacercarte a Jade Fabray-West nunca mas- termino de decir y tomo un bate y le dio en el estómago

T: Ahhhh- grito Tori de dolor- Basta- pidio pero los chicos continuaron pasandose el bate y golpiando a Tori, pasaron los minutos y Tori estaba en el suelo sangrando el rostro estaba todo hinchada y con sangre, Beck le avia quitado la camisa y estaba en top y en bóxers

F: Chicos ya basta miren como esta- dijo nervioso a los chicos viendo como Beck saco una navaja

B: Finn se lo merece- dijo y camino hasta Tori y con la navaga le iso un corte largo en la espalda- bien chicos creo que con esto y las patas en las costillas y terminamos- dijo y le dio otro corte esta ves en el estomago y los chicos comenzaron a darles patadas en las costiilas y en la entrepierna- Chicos basta ya terminamos direnla en la sanja y nos vamos- dijo y Finn y Dean tiraron a Tori en la sanja inconsiente y sagrando.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba quedansose dormina con la cabeza en el regazo de Quinn cuando su celular sono, Rachel se paro rápido porque era raro que la llamaran tan tarde tomo el celular y vio que era su mamá

R: ¿Mamá que pasa?- pregunto nerviosa viendo a las chicas dormidas en el suelo

H: ¿Rach, Tori esta contigo y las chicas?- pregunto Holly

R: No mamá se supone que ella estaba en casa- respondió, y camino hasta Trina que estaba abrazada a Cat dormidas y la toco y Trina se desperto

H: Rach, Tori no esta en su cuarto y no contesta su celular- dijo llorando- ¿Rach donde esta mi bebe?- pregunto llorando

R: Mamá tranquila si salgo ahora- trato de carmar a su madre, Trina que estaba viendo pudo ver la cara de Rachel- si claro yo salgo a buscarla- termino la llamada y vio a su hermana

Tr: ¿Rach que pasa porque mamá estaba llorando?- pregunto nerviosa

R: Tri, Tori no a llegado a casa y no contesta su celular- respondió y camino hasta Quinn y la desperto

Q: ¿Mmm...que pasa Rach?- pregunto poco dormida viendo a la morena

R: Quinn levantate que nos vamos- ordeno Rachel y desperdo a las demas chicas

S: ¿Que pasa copia quien murio?- pregunto mirando a las chicas

Tr: Tori no a llegado a casa y no contesta su celular- explico a Santana cuando ya todos estaban despiertas

M: ¿Que?- exclamo Marley asustada

K: Jade- dijo Kitty de momento, las chicas la miraron- Tori iva a estar con Jade a lo mejor se quedo con Jade- las chicas se miraron y partieron para la casa Fabray-West

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Russel y Kiara estaban levantados viendo una pelicula romantica cuando se abrrio la puerta y vieron a sus hijas y con sus amigas, Russel se levantó y camino hasta las chicas

Ru: ¿Que pasa chicas porque llegan a esta hora?- pregunto viendolas

Q: ¿Papá donde esta Jade?- pregunto a su padre, Kiara se levantó y llego junto a su esposo

Ki: ¿Lucy que susede?- pregunto seria a su hija menor

Q: Victoria no aparece y no contesta su celular- explico a su madre

Ki: Por dios- exclamo asustada mirandoa su esposo

Ru: Esta en su cuarto dormida suban- dijo y las chicas subieron rapido y llegaron hasta una puerta de color marron oscuro y Kitty la abrio, vieron todo oscuro haci que Kitty encendio las luces y vieron a Jade en pijama dormida

S: JADE FABRAY-WEST-grito Santana y Jade se cayo de la cama

J: PERO QUE DEMINIOS TE PASA LOPEZ- grito Jade molesta desde el suelo

R: ¿Jade donde esta Tori?- pregunto nerviosa ya que su hermana no esta con la gotica

J: En tu casa se fue las 9:30- dijo y se levantó y se paro enfrente de las chicas

Q: Jadey- la llamo la rubia, la gótica la miro- Tori no esta en su casa y no contesta su celular- dijo de forma lenta con miedo de la reaccion de su hermana

J: COMO QUE NO ESTA EN SU CASA- grito y las chicas brincaron del susto

Br: Jadey tranqui...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque sono un celular

M: ¿De quien es ese celular?- pregunto a las chicas

J: Es el mio- dijo y camino hasta la mesa de noche y tomo el celular y vio que era un numero privado lo puso en alta vos y contesto- Hola

\- Espero que allas gosado aver cogido con la rara porque es la ultima vez que las vas aver- dijo una voz y colgo las chicas miraron a Jade esperando a respuesta

J: ay...dios nos vieron- exclamo

Q: Jadey tranquila y dinos que quiso decir la voz- dijo a su hermana

J: Es...que...dios como les digo- estaba toda roja

C: Desde el principio Jade- dijo la peliroja

J: Tori y yo hicimos el amor- dijo rápido, las chicas la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos

S: Con que probastes a Veguita a picarona- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Br: Santana no estamos para tus bromas de mal gusto- dijo la rubia a su novia

R: Vamos para mi casa chicas- ordeno la morena

J: Esperen que voy con ustedes chicas- dijo nerviosa la gótica, las chicas bajaron hasta afuera y Rachel le marco a su gemela

M: ¿Que es ese sonido?- le pregunto a las chicas

Tr: Es el celular de Tori- dijo Trina

R: Traten a ver si encuentran de donde viene el sonido- dijo y volvio a marcar el numero

Las chicas caminaron por la acera buscando el sonido Trina y Cat pasaron por unos botes de basura

C: Tri escucha- dijo a su chica la peliroja

Tr: Si se escucha cerca- dijo y camino hasta los botes de basura y vio el celular de Tori- LO ENCONTRE CHICAS- grito con el celular, las chicas corrieron hasta Trina y Cat

R: Si es el de Tori- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Las chicas vieron como la puerta de la casa se abrio y salio Jade y sus padres

Q: ¿Papá, mamá para donde van?- les pregunto cuando llegaron hasta ellas

Ru: Vamos con ustedes chicas- dijo y las chicas y Russel y Kiara partieron para la casa Berry-Vega a los poco minutos llegaron bajaron del los autos y caminaron hasta la puerta y la abrio Hiram

Hi: Por dios Russel Fabray- exclamo con una sonrisa en la cara

Ru: Hiram- dijo y se dieron un abrazo las chicas miraron la escena

Q: ¿Se conocen?- les pregunto a los hombres

Ru: Claro que nos conocemos fuimos juntos a la escuela de derecho- dijo y todos entraron a la casa y vieron a los López junto con Holly

H: ¿Rachel, Trina encontraron a mi bebe?- les pregunto llorando, las hermanas negaron con la cabeza y Holly comenzo a llorar mas fuerte

C: Encontramos su celular y Jade resibio una llamada rara- explico Cat a los adultos

Ru: Creo que lo mejor es llamar a la policia, David tu eres policia de puedes hacer cargo- le pregunto a la cabeza de la famila López

Da: Claro ahora mismo Holly dame una foto de Victoria- le pidio a la mujer

Tr: Yo la traigo- dijo y se fue con Cat

Hi: Nosotros podemos salir a buscarla- dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

Despues de darle la foto a David este se fue y todos salieron a buscar a Tori, Jade estaba como la mamá de Tori llorando, la buscaron pero nada a la busqueda se les unio Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Marcedes y Tina, David fue a la estacion de policia y la resporto como desaparecida y otros oficiales se unieron a buscarla pero las esperanzas cada vez eran menos

J: ¿Donde estas amor?- pregunto al viento llorando

La mañana llego rápidamente para todos que se fueron para la casa Berry-Vega para dezayunar para luego salir a buscar a Tori de nuevo

H: Dios que mi bebe este bien- dijo con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Hiram la abrazo y Russel abrazo a Jade que estaba en el mismo estado de Holly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En una calle solitaria unos chicos estan corriendo cuando vieron a una persona en una sanja inconciente y casi deznuda

\- Por dios- exclamo una chica cuando la vio- CHICOS LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA AHORA MISMO- grito la chica a unos chicos que estaban mirando

\- la estoy llamando Carla- dijo un chico moreno a una chica rubia

\- rápido que esta muy mal chicos- dijo la chica rubia, a los pocos minutos una ambulancia llego los paramedicos bajaron la camilla

\- Tenemos una chica como de entre 16 a 18 años- dijo uno de los paramedios a los otros, la reviso- codigo rojo una costilla perforo un pulmon- dijo y la pusieron en la camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia

\- ¿puedo ir con ella?- pregunto la chica rubia al paramedico

\- Claro rápido sube- dijo y la chica subio con la chaqueta de cuero de Tori que encontro cerca de Tori

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Todos estan listos para salir de nuevo a buscar a Tori cuando el celular de David sono, todos lo miraron.

D: Oficial López- contesto- claro, donde- pregunto mirando a Holly y a Hiram- bien salimos para alla- termino la llamada- la encontraron- dijo y todos pusieron una sonrisa pero se les borro cuando hablo de nuevo David- en una calle solitaria y ahora esta en el hospital de Lima- dijo

P: Vamos rápido- dijo Puck nervioso, todos partieron para el hospital llegaron a los diez minutos despues y entraron corriendo y llegaron hasta resepcion y Russel pregunto

Ru: ¿Victoria Berry-Vega llego en una amubulancia donde esta?- pregunto serio a la enfermera

\- Victoria Berry-Vega esta en sala de operaciones en este momento- dijo mirando al grupo- pero esa chica vino con ella en la ambulancia- señalando la chica rubia

Todos la miraron y vieron que tenia la chaqueta de Tori, Jade camino hasta la chica y le quito la chaqueta de las mano de forma brusca

\- pero que te pasa dame la chaqueta loca- dijo molesta la chica a Jade

J: Esta chaqueta le pertenece a mi novia idiota- dijo muy cerca de la chica, cuando la chica estaba por hablar fue Hiram quien hablo primero

Hi: Disculpe- llamo la atencio de la chica y esta la miro- ¿Usted vino con mi hija en la ambulancia?- le pregunto serio

\- si vine con la chica- dijo de forma brusca y Rachel y Trina la miraron mal

R: Esa chica es nuestra hermana- dijo

J: Y mi novia- dijo a la chica

Ru: Basta Jadey se que es tu novia pero no asustes a la chica- dijo mirando a su hija

J: Bien- dijo y se puso la chaqueta de Tori y comenzo a llorar cuando noto que la chaqueta tenia un poco de sangre

Hi: ¿Como viste a mi bebe cuando la encontraste?- le pregunto a la chica

\- Estaba muy mal señor esta inconsiente y casi desnuda- dijo, Holly y Jade comensaron a llorar de nuevo- y estaba toda llena de sangre- termino de decir y vio como todos se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar

Hi: Gracias- dijo a la chica

Do: Familaries de Victoria Berry-Vega- llamo el medico, todos caminaron hasta el

Hi: Somos nosotros- dijo

Do: Victoria llego inconciente- comenzo a explicar- una de sus costillas perforo un pulmon y la tuvimos que llevar a cirujia- los miro un momento- tiene dos cortadas profundas una en la espalda y otra en el estomago- y dijo y Holly se llevo las manos a la cara y Jade estaba histerica- y otros golpes en casi todo el cuerpo pero lo que mas me procupa- dijo serio- es que resibio unos golpes en la entrepierna- dijo esto y las chicas comenzaron a llorar mas- y me temo que pueda quedar esteril- dijo y Jade grito y todos la miraron sorprendidos

J: No puede ser...no puede ser- decia llorando, Kiara, Quinn y Marley la abrazaron mirando al medico que hablo de nuevo

Do: Soló es una posbilidad ay que esperar un tiempo para hacer unas pruebas, la paciente esta en el area intenciva y hasta mañana no puede resevir visitas- dijo y se fue, todos tomaron asiento

J: No Puede ser...NO ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO- grito histerica, Santana camino hasta ella y le dio una bofetada en la cara

Glo: ¿Santana que haces?- le pregunto a su hija

S: Mamá tenia que hacerlo estaba como loca gritando- explico a Gloria

J: Gracias lo necesitaba San- dijo y se sento al lado de Holly y esta le tomo una mano.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Buenos eso es todo mis lectores hasta la proxima**

**Saludos**

**LIna;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui el nuevo capitulo mis lectores espero les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 12 : Hospital**

Pasaron las horas en el hospital todos estaban en la sala de espera, Jade lloraba sin parar como Holly tanto como los López y los Fabray-West estaban con los Berry-Vega, ya casi era de mañana cuando el doctor les dijo que podian pasar a ver a Tori los primeros que entraron fueron Hiram, Holly, Trina y Rachel cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a Tori en la cama con tubos en la nariz y en uno de sus brazos.

\- Pero que te hisieron bebe- Dijo Hiram cuando se acerco a Tori y vio el rostro de la chica

\- Oh dios su cabello Hiram- dijo Holly a su esposo cuando noto que estaba corto- le cortaron su cabello esos animales- dijo llorando Holly, Rachel y Trina también lloraban viendo como estaba su hermana

\- Hermanita- susurro Rachel cerca de su gemela- despierta porfavor- pidio con lágrimas en los ojos- vamos despierta para molestar a Santana- dijo esto con una sonrisa en la cara, miro a Trina y esta se acerco

\- Toro- los cuatro rieron porque asi era como la llamaba su maestro en Hollywod Arts- te extraño hermanita, te necesitamos y Jade esta como loca ya corrio a una chica porque dijo que te queria ver- dijo Trina con una sonrisa en la cara- y Jade le tiro con una tijeras y le dieron a Puck y ahora esta en sala de emergencias para tomarle unas puntadas en el brazo- termino de decir miro a sus padres y estos estaban llorando escuchando lo que decian sus hijas.

\- Vamos para que entren los demas- dijo Hiram a su esposa e hijas, salieron del cuarto y llegaron a la sala de espera- tenemos que decirles algo antes que entren- miro a todos.

\- ¿Que pasa viejo?- pregunto Santana nerviosa

\- A Tori esos...- Hiram apreto los puños fuerte- a Tori le picaron su cabello- termino de decir y Jade comenzó a llorar

\- Pueden pasar, pero cuatro solamente- dijo Holly y tomo aciento junto a Gloria y esta la abrazo, Jade, Kitty, Santana y Marley entraron al cuarto

\- Amor- susurro Jade cuando entro y corrió hasta la cama y tomo una mano de la morena, las otras estaban con los ojos abriertos viendo en el estado que estaba Tori, vieron su cara toda golpiada y su cabello estaba hasta ariba de sus hombros

\- Copia juro que los voy a matar- juro Santana cerca de Tori- eres como mi hermana Tori- dijo con lágrimas

\- Tori espero que despiertes y nos digas quienes fueron los que de hicieron esto- dijo Marley abrazando a su novia que estaba llorando, vieron como Jade las miro y las chicas salieron del cuarto para darle unos minutos a solas

\- Bebe- dijo Jade y pego su frente con la de Tori- despierta de necesito- las lágrimas de Jade caian sobre la cara de Tori- mi Rocky eres lo mas hermoso que tengo en mi vida soló te conosco de semanas pero siento que te conosco de toda la vida- susurro sobre los labios de la morena- te amo Victoria Berry-Vega- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- Ja...Ja..de- escucho la gótica, Jade se giro lento y vio como Tori comenzaba a despertar

\- ¡Tori!- exclamo Jade y camino rápido hasta Tori- Berry hablame porfavor- pidio Jade a Tori que tenia los ojos cerrados

\- Jade...t..e..a- no termino de hablar porque se quedo dormida, Jade le dio un beso en la boca y salio del cuarto cuando llego vio al doctor, camino rápidamente hasta los demas y puso atenccion a lo que decia el doctor

\- Victoria Berry-Vega no se sabe cuando despierte ya que perdio mucha sangre en la operacion y tuvo un paro y ahora esta en coma- les dijo serio a los demas, Jade que estaba escuchando hablo.

\- Pero casi ahora estaba con Tori y la escuhe hablar dijo mi nombre doctor- miro al doctor y este suspiro y hablo de nuevo.

\- Los pacientes que estan en coma en algunas ocaciones hablan pero estan dormidos señorita- dijo a Jade y luego miro a los padre de Tori- lo siento mucho pero eso todo- dijo y se fue

\- Los voy a matar- dijo Hiram molesto

\- Los vamos a matar- susurro Russel a Hiram pero Santana y Rachel los escucharon

\- Oye- llamo San a Rachel y esta la miro- creo que los viejitos son de la mafia- susurro a Rachel

\- Yo pienso lo mismo desde que se encontraron ayer- también viendo a su padre y al rubio mayor

\- Esta echo- dijeron a la vez Hiram y Russel y asintierón a la vez

\- Si, Estan locos- susurro Santana

\- Estoy contigo, San- dijo Rachel y miro a Quinn que le dio una sonrisa y le tiro un beso- Vamos- le susurro a la rubia y se levantó y comenzó a caminar y la rubia de tras de ella, caminaron hasta que llegaron al baño entraron y vieron que no habia nadie

\- ¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto Quinn a Rachel y esta la miro

\- Los quiero encontrar Quinn- susurro con la voz ronca- quiero saber quien le iso eso a mi hermanita- dijo y comenzó a llorar

\- Lo se, se como te sientes..Rach..los vamos a econtrar- dijo y la abrazo con amor

\- NO, NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUINN- grito Rachel a la rubia y se alego de Quinn

\- Rach...- no termino porque la morena comenzó a golpear sus puños en la pared

\- Quiero saber quienes fueron, quiero a esos perros enfrente mio- dijo golpeando la pared, la rubia con miedo camio hasta Rachel a la abrazo por la espalda

\- Ya tranquila Rach- susurro pero la morena no se detenia- Rachel basta- dijo seria pero la morena no la escucho- BASTA BARBARA- grito Quinn el segundo nombre de la morena y esta se tranquilizo- bien- suspiro- a ver las manos- pidio a la rubia

\- No, estoy bien Qui...

\- Ahora Rachel- dijo seria y Rachel asustada por la mirada de la rubia le mostro las manos- ay, dios mira como estan- dijo viendo las manos de Rachel que estaban moradas y con un poco de sangre- ven conmigo- dijo y jalo a Rachel y salieron del lavado y caminaron un poco hasta que la rubia se de tuvo entrente de una puerta y la abrio- entra- ordeno a Rachel

\- ¿Pero de quien este colsultorio?- pregunto a Quinn

\- Es de mi tia pero ella esta de vacaciones asi que entra Rachel- dijo y la morena entro, la rubia entro y cerro la puerta y camino hasta un armario lo abrio y saco unas vendas y alcohol

\- Ayy, No eso alde Quinn- dijo como niña chiquita, la rubia rodó los ojos

\- Ya bebe- dijo de forma burlóna la rubia y comenzó a curar a Rachel

\- Ayy, sopla, Quinn arde- dijo y la rubia le soplo las manos despues le puso las vandas

\- Ya termine- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en la cara, Rachel tomo a Quinn de la cintura y la pego a ella

\- Gracias- susurro cerca de la boca de la rubia

\- De nada- dijo y cerro el espacio que faltaba y beso a la morena, la rubia puso sus brazos en el cuello de la morena- me encantan tus besos- susurro y beso de nuevo a Rachel, la rubia guio a Rachel hasta el escritorio y Rachel se subio a el.

\- Me encantas Quinn- dijo y tomo a Quinn de la cintura y la sento encima de ella

\- Mmm- dijo la rubia cuando Rachel bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, Quinn se puso a horcajadas de Rachel- por dios- gimió la rubia cuando sintio el miembro erecto de Rachel sobre su sexo, la morena apreto mas la cintura de Quinn y esta se movio un poco

\- Quinn...no creo que sea el momento- susurro pero la rubia negó y bajo sus manos hasta el jeans de Rachel y apretó el miembro de la morena- no cre...- fue interrumpida por su celular

\- Ayy, no-susurro y bajo de encima de Rachel molesta- si es Santana le voy a pisar el pie- le dijo a Rachel y esta la miro raro y saco su celular de su bolsillo

\- Hola- contesto mirando a la rubia que se sento en la silla que estaba detras del escritorio- Claro ahor...- no termino porque la rubia se subio un poco la falda que tenia puesta- No...no..- podia hablar porque Quinn se estaba pasando las manos por sus piernas muy lento y miraba a Rachel- no..cre..- corto la llamada y solto el celular y camino hasta a la rubia- estas muerta Fabray- dijo y tomo a la rubia de la cara y la beso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- ¿Donde esta Rachel y Quinn?- pregunto Kiara a los demas

\- Yo la llame y contesto y luego me corto- dijo Trina que estaba con Cat en el suelo abrazadas

\- Las necesito aqui ahora para buscar comida- dijo Kiara a las chicas

\- Yo las busco- se ofrecio Santana- Vamos Trina suelta a rojita que no se va a ir- le dijo a la morena

\- Bien- dijo y le dio un beso en la boca a Cat y salio con Santana a buscar a Rachel y Quinn- ¿donde cres que esten san?- pregunto Trina a Santana caminando

\- Tengo una pequeña idea- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Por dios Rachel-gimió Quinn cuando la morena metio dos dedos en su sexo

\- Estamos locas- susurro sobre la rubia acostadas en el sofa que avia en el consultorio, la morena estaba sin camisa mientras la rubia estaba en sujetador y con la falda subida a la cintura y sin ropa interior

\- Mega locas- dijo la rubia, la morena comenzó mover sus dedos mas rápidos dentro de la rubia, Quinn estaba cerca del orgasmo pero de momento se abrio la puerta

\- Aja las ten...- no termino de hablar Santana porque vio como estaban las chicas

\- Que pas...- dijo Trina entrando y paro cuando vio a las chicas- Uppsss- dijeron a la vez Santana y Trina

\- LAS VOY A MATAR A LAS DOS- grito Quinn

\- Me voy- dijo Santana y salio corriendo

\- Yo lo sien...Santana esperame- grito Trina cuando vio la mirada de la rubia

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- ¿Pero donde estan estas muchachas?- pregunto Russel sentadose al lado de su esposa

\- Yo cre...

\- LAS VOY A MATAR- escucharon que gritaron y a los segundos vieron a Trina y Santana corriendo y a Quinn detras de ellas- CUANDO LAS ATRAPE LO VAN A LAMENTAR- vieron como la rubia grito

\- Bien creo que Cat y Bri...- no pudo hablar Kiara porque paso Rachel sin camisa corriendo detras de las chicas

\- Rachie tiene ese palo que dice Santi que se pone entre los jeans- comento Britt y todos comenzaron a reir.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Espero que les alla gustado mis lectores el nuevo capitulo nos vemos, y Mil gracias por sus Rw**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Buenos mis lectores aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, espero les guste**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 13: Nuevos invitados

Las semanas pasaron rápido para todos Tori continuaba en coma y Jade estaba como un fantasma no iva a la escuela se pasada todo el tiempo con Tori en el hospital, los padre de Tori estaban como en modo automatico igual que las hermanas todos estaban buscando los culpables que le hisieron a Tori eso.

\- Amor- dijo Jade a Tori cerca de la cama donde estaba Tori- ya a pasado tiempo despierta porfavor- susurro llorando la gótica cerca de los labios de la chica, escucho como la puerta se abrio y entro Trina

\- ¿Fabray quieres comer algo?- pregunto cerca de la puerta mirando a la chica, Jade negó con su cabeza- Jade tienes que comer algo- comentó seria

\- Lo se Berry, pero no tengo hambre- dijo mirando a la chica seria también, Trina suspiro

\- Bien me voy- dijo y salio del cuarto dejando a Jade sola de nuevo con Tori, Jade se acosto junto a Tori en la cama siempre hacia eso cuando estaba con ella

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba con Santana y Marley en el instituto estaban en el salón de ciencias sentadas juntas

\- ¿Y Bien los mafiosos no saben todavia quien fue?- le pregunto Santana a Rachel en un susurro

\- No todavia no saben nada- respondió mirando hacia el frente

\- ¿Pero estan buscando verdad?- pregunto Marley

\- Si estan buscando pero nada todavia- dijo Rachel a sus amigas triste, Marley y Santana la vieron y Santana hablo

\- ¿Y como vas con la rubia culona?- pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Pues hasta hora mal porque Finn pasa casi todo el día con ella- dijo un poco molesta con el chico

\- Pues yo pienso que lo metamos en el carro y luego lo llevemos a una calle lejana- comentó Marley, Santana negó y Rachel soló sonrió- que es buena idea- dijo

\- Marley el idiota de Hudson no cabe es muy grande- dijo Santana a la chica

\- Y si llevamos a Quinn a una cita con Rachel- dijo feliz la chica de ojos azules

\- Es buena idea Rose- comentó la latina- pero primero- dijo Santana a las chicas

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finn estaba con Beck en el campo de futbol hablando de Tori, Finn estaba asustado porque los policias estaban en el instituto hablando con los estudiantes.

\- Beck- lo llamo Finn y este lo miro- ¿Que vas a decir cuando los policas hablen contigo?- le pregunto

\- Pues le voy a decir que yo nunca fui amigo de Berry- dijo con un poco de asco al mencionar a Tori- y tu vas hacer lo mismo Finn- ordeno serio al chico

\- Claro que si hermano- dijo serio también- ¿oye que histes con el collar de Tori?- pregunto caminando hacia las duchas con el chico

\- Esta en mi casa en un lugar seguro- dijo- ese es mi trofeo Finn- dijo y abrio la puerta del vestidor, Finn soló negó y entro al vestidor

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En el aeropuerto de Lima estaba aterrizando un avion que venia desde Los Angeles

\- No puedo creer que Robbie alla pasado unos cocos para ti- dijo un chico moreno a un hombre un poco mayor que estaba vestido de hippi

\- Lo que paso fue que Robbie penso que los podia pasar en su mochila- dijo un muñeco que estaba con un chico de lentes

\- No fue mi culpa que Sikowitz le alla tirado con un coco al gurdia de seguridad en LA- dijo el chico molesto con los otros dos

\- Bien ya basta que Hiram ya nos esta esperando en la salida- comentó el maestro a los chicos, caminaron y recojieron sus maletas y salieron y vieron a Hiram

\- Hola chicos y Sikowitz- saludo Hiram

\- ¿Hiram como esta Toro?- pregunto Sikowitz al moreno

\- Sigue igual que hace dos semanas- dijo un poco triste Hiram

\- ¿Y las chicas?- pregunto André

\- Creo que estan en el hospital con todos los demas- respondió Hiram

\- Pues vamos que quiero ver a las chicas- dijo Rex todos se montaron en el auto de Hiram y se pucieron en marcha hacia el hospital

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los Fabray-West y los López estaban en la sala de espera junto con las chicas y Holly esperando a Hiram para hablar con el doctor de Tori.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Quinn a Rachel que estaba junto a ella

\- Si, Soló que quiero saber quien fue- dijo a la rubia pero cuando la rubia estaba por hablar Hiram llego con dos chicos y un hombre un poco mayor

\- Pero que chicas mas calientes Robbie- dijo Rex cuando vio a las chicas

\- Pero que caraj...- Santana fue interrumpida por su madre

\- Santana- dijo seria a su hija pero esta estaba mirando al chico que tenia al muñeco

\- Holly cuanto lo siento- dijo Sikowitz, André y Robbie abrazaron a Rachel y Trina y las chicas comenzaron a llorar, Jade estaba en el suelo sentada abrazando la chaqueta de Tori cuando vieron como unos medicos sacaron a Tori corriendo

\- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Hiram a una enfermera

\- La paciente tuvo una emoragia y la estan llevando a cirujia- dijo salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Tori

\- NO, NO PUEDE SER-grito Jade histerica a todos, Kiara la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo

\- Shhh...cariño..ella va a estar bien- le susurro con ternura a su Hija, Hiram estaba abrazando a Holly que estaba llorando todos los otros estaban en silencio mirando la escena tristes

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Paso una hora cuando un medico salio de la sala de operaciones y camino hasta el grupo

\- Familiares de Victoria Berry-Vega- dijo y todos se levantáron- la paciente esta fuera de peligro- dijo y todos suspiraron- pero todavia esta en coma y no sabemos hasta cuando va a estar hasi- dijo serio a todos- lo siento mucho- dijo y se fue

\- Juro que cuando los encuentre los voy a matar- dijo Puck molesto a todos

\- Todos estamos iguales chico- dijo André al chico

\- ¿Que le parece si horamos por Tori?- pregunto Gloria a todos

\- Claro que si- dijo Holly y todos fueron a la capilla que tenia el hospital

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Amor despierta que tengo algo muy hermoso que contarte- susurro Jade al viento tocandose su barriga con una sonrisa en la cara

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno mis lectores es todo un poco corto pero muy impotante, espero que les alla gustado mil gracias por leer mis historias y por sus RW son unos amores**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


	14. AVISO!

ATENCION

Saludos mis lectores espero que todos esten bien, les quiero comunicar que voy a continuar con mis historias no las voy abandonar pero se me hace dificil ya que son muchas y es por eso que a AMOR FEROZ, SPEAK, Y EL AMOR SIEMPRE GANA, van a estar en stand by hasta que termine Dos Por Uno y Una Nueva Oportunidad ya que son las primera que escribi espero que continuen leyendo mis historias, y solo es hasta que termine las primeras dos no voy a bandonar las historias mis lectores, entre mañana voy a subir un nuevo capitulo de Dos Por Uno bueno eso es todo mis lectores.

Saludos

Lina001 ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Victorius ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Hola mis lectores siento el retrazo es que tuve un bloqueo mental y no tenia ni una sola idea sobre la historia, pero aqui estamos de nuevo espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 15 : La cita de Rachel y Quinn (parte 1)**

Las horas pasaban y Tori seguia igual Jade era todo llanto al igual Holly, Hiram ya no sabia como calmar a su esposa y sus hijas tampoco, en el cuarto de Tori estaba Jade sentada en una silla cerca de la cama de la morena.

\- Amor- susurro Jade con lagrimas en los ojos- tienes que despertar tengo algo muy bonito que contarte- le dijo Jade a Tori- te amo mi amor- dijo y le dio un beso en los labio de la morena y salio del cuarto llorando.

\- Mi vida todo estara bien- le dijo Kiara a su hija

\- No mamá, no esta bien- dijo Jade y abrazo a su mamá llorando, Kiara soló la abrazo fuerte.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Santana, Marley, Trina estaban con Rachel en la casa de las Berry-Vega planiando la cita de Rachel con Quinn, Rachel ya estaba loca porque lo la dejan tranquila y más Santana.

\- Bien creo que con eso esta bien- les dijo Rachel a sus amigas y estas soló pusieron una sonrisa grande en sus caras.

\- Bien nosotras nos vamos porque tenemos algo que hacer- dijo Santana levantadose del suelo- vamos chicas

\- Nos vemos más trade hermanita- se despidio Trina a su hermana que estaba buscando que ropa ponerse

\- Bye Chicas- dijo Rachel y las chicas salieron del cuarto de Rachel bajaron las escaleras y Santana fue la primera que hablo cuando llegaron a la sala.

\- Chicas yo pienso que tenemos que pedir ayuda a Puck ya que Finn es muy grande- comentó la latina a sus amigas

\- Yo pienso lo mismo San- apoyo Marley

\- Si pero también le podemos pedir ayuda a André- dijo Trina a las chicas

\- Bien manos a la obra- dijo Santana y las chicas salieron de la casa y partieron hacia el hospital a buscar a André y Puck.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn estaba con Britt, Kitty y Cat en su casa ya que Rachel le avia mandado un mensaje y le dijo que tenian una cita esa misma noche y la rubia estaba con las chicas buscando que ponerse.

\- Y este chicas- dijo Quinn mostrando un vestido color amarillo

\- No ese no- le dijo su hermana con cara de asco

\- Bien este no- dijo la rubia y tiro el vestido al suelo y comenzó a buscar otro

\- ¿Y a donde de va a llevar Rachie?- pregunto Britt a Quinn

\- No me dijo soló me dijo ponte hermosa aunque ya lo eres- respondió Quinn con una sonrisa boba en la cara

\- Ay que linda- susupiro Cat mirando a las chicas

\- ¿Y este?- pregunto Quinn a las chicas con un vestido de color blanco con escote en el pecho

\- Perfecto- dijo Kitty

\- Hermoso- dijo Cat

\- La vas a matar Quinnie- dijo Britt y las chicas se rieron por lo que dijo Britt

\- Bien este es- dijo Quinn y entro al cuarto de baño.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las chicas llegaron al hospital y entraron y buscaron con la mirada a los chicos y los vieron en una maquina de sodas las chicas caminaron hasta ellos y Santana fue la primera en hablar.

\- Hola chicos- saludo Santana a los chicos

\- Hola San- dijo Puck y Robbie y André saludaron con sus manos a las chicas

\- Chicos les tengo que decir algo y espero que nos apoyen en esto sobre todo tu Noah- dijo Santana y los chicos le pusieron atención.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba sola en su casa la morena estaba super nerviosa ya que iva a llevar a Quinn a una cita aunque iva a llevarla al cine y luego a cenar en barras de pan.

\- Espero que todo salga bien y que estas no cometan una locura- penso Rachel poniendose una camisa color negra- Que todo salga bien- susurro enfrente del espejo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Estoy dentro- dijo Puck a Santana, la morena puso una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el mundo de las maravillas

\- ¿Y Tu André?- pregunto Trina al moreno

\- También estoy dentro y Robbie- dijo el moreno y luego miro al otro chico y éste asintió con su cabeza

\- Bien ahora manos a la obra- dijo Santana todos se fueron con ella hacia el auto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn estaba terminando maquillarse cuando Britt entro a su cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara Quinn la miro y con el ceño fruncido pregunto- ¿Britt porque esa sonrisa?

\- Es que Rachie llego Quinn- respondió la rubia

\- Ok ya yo termine- le dijo Quinn a Britt- ¿como me veo Britt?

\- Estas hermosa Quinnie, Rachie se va a morir cuando te vea- le dijo Britt a Quinn

\- Gracias Britt- le dijo y tomo su cartera y salio junto con Britt del cuarto bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Rachel que se movia nerviosa enfrente de la puerta- Hola Rachel- dijo Quinn a Rachel que estaba mirando un cuadro que estaban las tres hermanas Fabray-West cuando eran pequeñas.

\- Hola...Qui...- Rachel se giro y vio a Quinn y se quedo callada

\- Te lo dije la matastes- le susurro Britt a Quinn viendo como Rachel se quedo como piedra viendo el escote del vestido de Quinn.

\- Rachel mis ojos estan aca- dijo Quinn señalando sus ojos

\- Lo siento- bajo su mirada

\- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Quinn a Rachel

\- Si...si vamos- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa a Quinn

\- Que la pasen bien- les dijo Britt a las chicas cuando salieron por la puerta Britt tomo su celular y marco un numero.

\- ¿Amor se fueron?- escucho Britt atraves del celular

\- Si Santi ya se fueron- Britt a Santana

\- Bien nosotras estamos cerca de casa de Husdon, ve para casa con Cat que ella ya esta allá- dijo Santana a su novia

\- Cambio y labio- dijo Britt

\- Britt es cambio y fuera- dijo Santana a Britt

\- Bueno- dijo y colgo la llamada y salio de la casa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kitty estaba llegando al hospital para estar con su hermana y su madre ya que Russel estaba trabajando junto con Hiram, cuando llego vio a Jade poniendo sus manos en la barriga y hablando en susurros con una sonrisa.

\- Ey, Tú- susurro Kitty a su hermana viendo a lo lejos a Holly junto a su madre sentadas en unas sillas

\- Hola KItty- dijo Jade con sus manos en la barriga

\- ¿Como estas hermana?- pregunto la rubia a Jade

\- Triste pero una parte de mi esta feliz- respondió la gótica a Kitty que se sento junto a ella

\- ¿Y se puede saber porque una parte de ti esta feliz?- le pregunto Kitty a Jade

\- ¿Kitty si te cuento algo mega importante nose lo cuentas a nadie? - le susurro mirando hacia donde estaba su madre

\- Claro que si Jade dime- le dijo Kitty seria de momento

\- Kitty creo que estoy embarazada de Tori- le confeso a su hermana y ésta pego un grito y Holly y Kiara la miraron raro- callate idiota- ordeno Jade a su hermana

\- Lo siento- se tranquilizo un poco- ¿Jade estas segura?

\- Todavia no me é hecho la prueba pero mi perido se atrazo- le susurro Jade a Kitty

\- ¿Pero cuando lo histes con Tori no usaron condon?- le pregunto confundida a Jade

\- Si pero cuando Tori tuvo su orgasmo se rompio el condón y ella no se dio de cuenta pero yo si- le comenzó a explicar- y cuando se lo saco y se fue yo fui a botarlo y ay fue que note que estaba roto Kitty- termino de explicar a la rubia que tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

\- Vaya- suspiro Kitty- de acuerdo mañana vamos y te hacemos la prueba Jade- dijo Kitty a Jade

\- De acuerdo KItty- dijo y se levantó- voy a ver a Tori- dijo y comenzó a caminar

\- Vaya espero que todo salga bien desde ahora en adelante- penso Kitty y levantó también y se fue con su madre y Holly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Santana junto a los demas llegaron a casa de Finn se bajaron del auto y Santana junto con Marley,Trina y Robbie se escondieron y Puck llamo a Finn por telefono y luego de unos minutos salio Finn de la casa y camino hasta Puck.

\- Dime Puck rápido que voy a casa de Quinn- dijo el chico alto a su amigo

\- Finn lo que pasa es...- vio como André camino hasta que llego a espaldas de Finn y le puso una manta en la cabeza y luego el rápido lo tomo de las manos y Santana llego con una soga y amarraron a Finn y luego lo metieron al porta equipaje del auto, y salieron rumbo a casa de Santana.

\- ¿Bien quien quiere pizza?- pregunto Santana como si nada a los chicos y todos gritaron que si- bien pizza sera.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado el capitulo y gracias por tener paciensia conmigo y gracias por sus Rw y los PM nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Saludos**

**Lina001 ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece tampoco, la historia si es Mía.**

**Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores, espero les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 16 La cita de Quinn y Rachel (Parte 2)

Rachel y Quinn se encontraban en el cine esperando su turno para comprar palomitas y dos sodas Quinn tenia su mano cerca de la Rachel pero era muy timida para tomar la mano de Rachel, la morena se dio de cuenta y fue ella la que tomo la mano de la rubia.

\- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Rachel a la rubia, Quinn la miro con una sonrisa

\- Estoy Bien Rachel- respondió apretando la mano de Rachel un poco

\- ¿Que quieres de comer?- pregunto Rachel viendo que eran ellas las que seguian en la fila

\- Palomitas y una soda esta bien- dijo Quinn a Rachel, la morena asintió y fue a pedir mientras la rubia se quedo mirando las peliculas que havian en cartelera para escoger una.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los chicos llegaron a casa de Santana y entre la latina, André y Puck bajaron a Finn el chico se movia mucho y como pudieron lo bajaron hasta el sotano de la latina, y lo amarraron a una silla y luego subieron hasta la cocina que los esperaban las chicas para comer pizza.

\- ¿Y como esta el secuestro?- pregunto Britt a los chicos

\- Amor todo esta perfecto- respondió Santana pasando unas sodas a los chicos

\- Cool- dijo Britt y comenzó a comer su pedazo de pizza

\- ¿Cuando lo vamos a soltar San?- pregunto Marley a la latina

\- Cuando la copia me llame y me diga que esta dejando a la rubia culona en su casa- dijo Santana mirando a los demas

\- Bien- susurro Marley tomando su soda

\- ¿Y tu tienes novio?- pregunto Robbie a Cat, Trina escucho eso y miro al chico

\- ¿Que dijistes Robbie?- pregunto Trina al chico con una mirada que si la miradas mataran el chico estuviera muerto hace cinco minutos

\- Dije que si esta chica tiene novio porque es muy bonita- le explico Robbie a Trina, los demas vieron como Trina se le fue encima a Robbie en soló segundos

\- Te voy a matar, esa chica es mia- dijo Trina al pobre chico, Puck junto con André la separaron

\- Basta Trina- dijo Marley pero Trina la miro molesta- bien me callo- murmuro la chica de ojos azules

\- Tri- la llamo Cat y Trina reacciono cuando escucho la voz de la chica- Trina todo esta bien- se acerco un poco y le dio un beso en los labios, los chicos miraron ese beso y pensaron que fue muy tierno- ya, el no sabia que yo ya tengo a alguien conmigo- le dijo Cat con una sonrisa grande en la cara.

\- Bien pero si vuelves a mirar a mi Cat con ojos de enamorado te mato Robbie- amenazo Trina al pobre chico que se escondio detras de Puck

\- Bien despues de ver este capitulo de un programa de infieles vamos a ver a la ballena- dijo Santana como siempre bien sutil como soló ella sabe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade estaba en la habitación de Tori cerca de la camilla con la mano de Tori entre las de ella, Jade estaba dormida con su cabeza recostáda en la camilla la gótica por fin se rindio y se quedo dormida ya que llevaba unas horas sin dormir y su madre estaba preocupada por la salud de su hija, Holly entro junto con Kiara vieron a Jade dormida haci que salieron de nuevo y Holly cerro la puerta suavemente.

\- Mejor la dejamos dormir- dijo Holly a Kiara

\- Si, lleva unas horas sin dormir- le dijo la madre de Jade- ¿Quieres un café Holly?- pregunto Kiara caminado junto con Holly

\- Claro vamos porque dudo que Jade se despierte- dijo Holly y ella junto con Kiara partieron hacia la caféteria del hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiram estaba con Russel y Sikowitz en el despacho de Russel hablando de como buscar a los culpables pero hasta ese momento nada importante han encontrado.

\- Saben cuando vi a Tori en el hospital me di cuenta que no tenia la cadenita que yo y Holly le regalamos, las tres tienen una igual- dijo Hiram a los otros dos, Russel suspiro y Sikowitz se puso a pensar.

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Sikowitz despues de unos minutos en silencio

\- ¿Cual?- le pregunto Hiram a Sikowitz mientras Russel se mantenia en silencio esperando que el maestro hablara

\- ¿Recuerdas a Ryder?- le pregunto a Hiram

\- Claro fue novio de Tori cuando eran unos niños- recordó Hiram- que tiene el que ver con lo de mi princesa, Sikowitz- dijo Hiram un poco confundido mientras Russel se mantenia en silencio

\- Lo podemos buscar y hacer que se infiltre en la escuela y podemos saber algo- explico Sikowitz- recuerden que los estudiantes se cuentan todo soló tenemos que pedir permiso a sus padre y matricularlo aqui y ver que pasa- termino de explicar.

\- Pues yo creo que es una buena idea- hablo Russel a Hiram, éste asintió y Sikowitz dio dos palmadas con sus manos feliz

\- Bien ahora a llamar a Ryder- dijo el maestro y los otros dos asintierón con sus cabezas

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel y Quinn estaban en la sala del cine viendo una comedia romantica ya que fue esa pelicula que escogio Quinn llevaban unos 30 minutos viendo la pelicula, mas bien Quinn estaba viendo la pelicula ya que Rachel soló estaba viendo a la rubia como una boba.

\- ¿No te gusta la pelicula?- pregunto Quinn en susurro cerca del oído de la morena, Rachel se mordió el labio aguantando las ganas de besar a la rubia

\- Si...estoy- susurro la morena mirando a Quinn, ésta la miro y puso una sonrisa traviesa mordiéndose el labio

\- Siempre quise hacer esto- susurro Quinn y tomo de la camisa y la beso, Rachel abrrio los ojos grande pero despues de los segundos le respondió al beso con las mismas ganas de la rubia la pelicula quedo en el olvido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Santana juntos con Puck y André bajaron al sotano y vieron como Finn estaba moviendose pero no podia soltarse , Santana cogio otra silla y se sento enfrente el chico y cambio un poco su voz para hablar con él.

\- Hola Hudson- dijo Santana con la voz un poco ronca Puck y André pusieron una sonrisa burlóna en sus caras

\- ¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?- pregunto Finn con la voz un poco temblorosa como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, Santana rodo sus ojos y con el ceño fruncido hablo

\- Chicos siento que estoy en una pelicula de mafiosos y siento que yo soy Al Pachino- les susurro a los chicos y éstos estaban riéndose de lo que dijo la latina- Bien escucha Hudson esto sera temporar soló quiero que estes muy callado ¿entiendes?- pregunto Santana seria al chico

\- Esta bien voy a estar callado- dijo Finn asustado

\- Bien vamos chicos que tenemos cosas que hacer- ordeno Santana y los chicos subieron junto con la latina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Quinn Y Rachel continuaban besandose como si nunca lo uvieran echo Quinn se levanto de su silla rápidamente y tomo haciendo en el regazo de la morena que se sorprendio por lo que iso la rubia.

\- Quinn nos pueden ver- susurro sobre los labios de la chica pero Quinn negó con su cabeza

\- Rach la sala esta casi vacia por eso fue que escoji ver esta pelicula- confeso la rubia

\- Pe...r..- no termino de hablar porque Quinn de nuevo la beso pero esta vez con pasion, Rachel llevo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia y ésta las puso en el cuello de Rachel, Quinn bajo una mano y le apreto un pecho a Rachel y ésta solto un suspiro

\- ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Quinn ya un poco excitada, Rachel soló coloco sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, sus lenguas entraron en contacto saboreándose la una a la otra, manos que buscaban tocar más a allá de la ropa y el ambiente cada vez se tornaba más caliente.

\- Mmm...Quinn- suspiro Rachel cuando la rubia llevo una de sus manos a la entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar su pene que reaccionaba ante el tacto que la rubia le estaba proporcionando por encima de la ropa- ¿puedo?- pregunto Rachel metiendo una mano por debajo del vestido y llego hasta la ropa interior de la rubia

\- Si...puedes soy tuya Rach- respondió la rubia excitada, la morena hiso aun lado la ropa interior de la rubia y paso un dedo por el sexo de ella, Quinn se estremeció apenas sintió los dedos de la morena jugar entre los labios de su sexo, con uno de sus dedos hacia presión sobre su clítoris- ay...ay...- se le corto la respiración cuando dos dedos de la morena la penetro

\- Mirame nena- pidio la morena y la rubia alzo su mirada para mirarla y Rachel por un momento le dio una mordida en el labio de la rubia antes de seguir penetrándola ahora con tres dedos más rápido, más fuerte, Quinn no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a la cabeza de la morena y enredar sus dedos en su cabellera, la morena aumentaba las embestidas con sus dedos en el interior de la rubia, cosa que hizo que Quinn no aguantara más y se viniera y Rachel la beso para que la rubia no gritara al tener su orgasmo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade sintio algo moverse cerca de ella y rápido se levanto para ver que era lo que se estaba moviendo pero era la madre de Tori que entro con vaso de café para ella, Jade lo toma y tomo un poco

\- Jade porque no te vas a dormir en tu casa y luego vienes- dijo Holly a Jade que estaba mirando a Tori

\- No, Holly no puedo irme para casa y saber que mi amor esta en una camilla en coma- dijo Jade y comenzó a llorar

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto Holly a Jade

\- Claro y le puede decir a mamá que si medi cuenta cuando trato de poner una pastilla en el jugo ayer- le conto a Holly y ésta abrio los ojos grande

\- Esta bien yo le digo, vengo en unos minutos con tu comida- Holly salio por la puerta y Jade tomo asiento junto a Tori de nuevo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel y Quinn salieron del cine y ahora ivan rumbo a breadstix despues que Quinn tuvo su orgasmo la rubia se esta comportando de una manera rara con la morena, Rachel le pregunto que le pasaba y la rubia dijo que nada pero Rachel sabia que algo tenia llegaron a breadstix Rachel estaciono el auto y bajaron y etraron y una mesera las llevo a su mesa y luego todo fue silencio.

\- ¿Bien ya basta que te pasa Quinn?- pregunto Rachel cuando la mesera se fue

\- Nada Rachel- respondió Quinn nerviosa- voy al baño- dijo y se levando y salio para el baño, Rachel suspiro pensado en que le pasaba a la rubia se llevo sus manos a la cara y cuando tocaron su cara sintio algo y vio sus manos y vio que los dedos que tuvieron dentro de la rubia tenian sangre como su mano.

\- Ay...por...dios...Quinn...era...virgen- penso Rachel mirando su mano.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En la habitación donde estaba Tori y Jade la morena movio un poco su mano que tenia Jade entre su mano Tori la movio de nuevo y esta vez Jade sintio el movimiento y abrio los ojos de nuevo y miro la mano Tori que apreto un poco la suya a Jade sus ojos se le llenaron de llagrimas.

\- Amor- susurro Jade mirando a Tori llorando y Tori al escuchar la voz de Jade apreto de nuevo su mano...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo mis lectores espero que les alla gustado este capitulo nos vemos en la proxima.**

**Saludos**

**Lina001;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores pero les guste.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 17: Tori despierta

Jade estaba cerca de la cama donde estaba Tori la morena apreto de nuevo la mano de Jade, la gótica tenia una sonrisa en la cara apesar de que estaba llorando.

\- Amor- susurro Jade cerca de la cara de la morena, Tori comenzó a abrir sus ojos despacio- Vamos amor despierta- dijo Jade de nuevo

\- Mmmm...a..g..ua- dijo Tori en un murmuro que apenas Jade pudo escuchar

\- Si amor te busco agua ahora mismo- dijo Jade y salio rápidamente a buscar un doctor y a Holly, Jade corrio por el pasillo y vio a lo lejos a su madre, Holly y Kitty en una sillas sentadas- DESPERTO...TORI...DESPERTO- grito euforica la pelinegra Holly se levanto rápido.

\- Mi bebe desperto- dijo Holly con una grande sonrisa en la cara

\- Voy a buscar el doctor- dijo Kiara y ella junto con Kitty salieron a bucar el doctor, Jade fue a buscar el agua y Holly entro a la habitación de Tori, cuando entro vio a su bebe con los ojos abiertos mirando para todos lados confusa.

\- Bebe...mi...bebe...esta.. despierta- le dijo Holly a Tori, la morena giro la cara y vio a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Mami- dijo Tori mirando a su mamá, Holly tomo asiento junto a Tori y puso su mano junto con la de su hija

\- ¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Holly y le dio un beso en la frente de Tori

\- Tengo un poco de dolor en mi estomago y en la entrepierna- dijo Tori con cara de dolor, Holly suspiro y hablo

\- ¿Amor sabes quien te ataco?- pregunto Holly, Tori penso decir que fue Beck pero tenia miedo que el chico le hiciera daño a Jade o a su familia.

\- No, mamá no vi quien fue- mintió mirando hacia las sabanas de color blanco

\- Amor te tengo que contar algo muy impotante- le dijo Holly a Tori seria de momento, Tori miro la cara de su mamá y supo que lo que le iva a contar no era para bueno.

\- Dime mamá, ¿que pasa?- pregunto la morena

\- Tori tu pelo esta corto- le dijo pero Tori no entendio lo que su madre quiso decir

\- No entiendo mamá- le dijo seria también

\- Cuando llegastes al hospital tu cabello estaba corto como un chico- explico Holly y Tori recordo cuando le picaron el pelo se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se toco el cabello y una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

\- ¿Que mas tengo que saber mamá?- pregunto con el tono de voz triste

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel vio como Quinn se sento en la silla como si nada pidio lo que iva a comer, pero la morena no tenia nada de hambre asi que fue la primera en hablar un poco seria a la rubia.

\- Quinn- la llamo y ésta dejo de mirar el menu y miro a Rachel- ¿porque no me dijistes que eras virgen?- Quinn abrio los ojos

\- ¿Como te distes cuenta Rachel?- pregunto en un susurro a la morena

\- Pues da la cosa que la mano que estuvo dentro de ti tiene sangre- dijo cuestiono la morena con el ceño fruncido

\- Yo lo siento- dijo la rubia pero Rachel nego con su cabeza

\- Fui brusca contigo Quinn, te penetre de forma brusca te lastime, maltida sea- dijo Rachel y golpeo la mesa y Quinn se asusto al ver a Rachel

\- Rachel...yo quise ok, yo te dije que continuaras- dijo Quinn con un poco de miedo, Rachel suspiro y se tomo unos minutos en hablar.

\- Lo se Quinn soló que me molesta que tu primera vez fue en un cine- dijo mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa triste

\- Fue muy especial Rach- dijo Quinn y tomo la mano de Rachel y le dio un pequeño apreton, despues de esa discucion las cosas siguieron bien.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los chicos estaban en la sala de Santana cuando el móvil de Trina sonó

\- Hola- contesto

\- Hija tu hermana desperto- dijo Holly con una sonrisa mirando a Tori que estaba con Jade las dos acostadas en la cama

\- AHHHH- grito Trina

\- Oye me vas a dejar solda chica ven para el hospital- dijo Holly y corto la llamada

\- Que paso loca, porque gritastes asi- dijo Santana aTrina

\- Tori desperto chicos- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, los chicos gritaron hasta que Santana hablo.

\- Primero tenemos que soltar a la ballena- ordeno Santana y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Santana junto con Puck y André bajaron y sacaron a Finn lo montaron en el auto y partieron hasta la casa del chico lo bajaron lo tiraron en la acera y se fueron.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiram estaba con Russel y Sikowitz en despacho de Hiram que estaba hablando por el móvil, y los otros dos soló escuchaban.

\- Perfecto gracias señor Daniels- dijo Hiram y corto la llamada

-¿ Y Bien acepto?- pregunto Russel

\- El padre de Ryder dijo que si- dijo Hiram a los otros dos- estara llegando mañana por la noche

\- Bien ahora lo que vamos a hacer es matricularlo en el instituto- dijo Sikowitz, los otros dos soló asintierón con sus cabezas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade estaba en la cama de Tori cuando entro Kitty y llamo a la pelinegra

\- Jade vamos a hacer lo que te dije- dijo Kitty a su hermana, Jade asintió y le dio un beso en la boca a Tori y salio junto con su hermana

\- ¿La tienes?- pregunto Jade a la rubia

\- Claro vamos al baño- dijo Kitty y las dos entraron al primer baño que vieron y Kitty le dio una prueba de embarazo a su hermana y ésta entro al cubiculo y Kitty se sento en la suelo a esperar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beck estaba llegando a casa de Finn cuando vio al chico en la acera serca de su casa con una capucha y amarrado de los pies y las manos, Beck corrio hasta el chico y le quito la capucha

\- ¿Pero quien te hiso eso hermano?- le pregunto quitando los amares de sus manos y pies

\- Nose Puck me llamo para decirme algo y despues todo fue negro- explico el chico asustado- y ya saben que fuimos nosotros culpables de lo que le paso a la chica Berry- dijo asustado

\- Callate no digas eso nunca Finn- le dijo de forma seria- a lo mejor fue una broma- dijo al chico

\- ¿Para que me querias?- pregunto entrando a su casa junto con Beck

-Para decirte que a cabo de ver a Quinn con la gemela de Victoria saliendo del cine- dijo Beck

\- ¿Seguro Beck?- pregunto de nuevo al chico

\- Seguro hermano- le dijo y Finn se sento el sofá

\- Tengo que hacer algo la estoy perdiendo- dijo Finn a Beck

\- Lo se amigo vamos a pensar en algo- le dijo a su mejor amigo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade salio del baño unos diez minutos despues y vio a su hermana que se levanto del suelo.

\- ¿Y bien que salio?- pregunto Kitty a su hermana

\- Positivo estoy esperando un bebe de Tori y mio- le dijo Jade

\- COMO QUE EMABRAZADA-grito alguien desde la puerta del baño

\- Ay carajo- dijeron las hermanas mirando a la persona que esta en la puerta.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo espero les allá gustado el capitulo, mis lestores, mil gracias por sus RW son unos amores.**

**Saludos**

**Lina001:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero les guste, y siento el retraso.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 18 : Embarazada

Kitty y Jade estaban con cara de susto mirando a la persona que estaba en la puerta, Jade estaba que le iva a dar algo y Kitty se llevo las manos a la boca y la que hablo fue la persona que estaba en la puerta.

\- ¿Como que embrazada Jade Fabray?- pregunto Kiara muy seria a su hija

\- Mamá- susurro Jade y rompio a llorar- lo siento- dijo con la voz rota por el llanto

\- Shhh...Cariño- dijo Kiara y camino hasta Jade y la abrazo y Kitty también se unio al abrazo

\- Mamá estoy esperando un bebé de mi amor- dijo Jade un poco más calmada

\- ¿ Tori lo sabe?- pregunto Kiara

\- No apenas me entero yo- dijo Jade

\- Bien primero que nada no le podemos decir a tu padre ahora- dijo de forma seria Kiara- porque va a matar a Tori.

\- Mamá nosotras no planeamos esto el preservativo se rompio- le informo Jade

\- Bueno esa es otra cosa- susupiro Kiara- ve y dale la noticia a Tori- ordeo- que yo me quedo con tu hemana- dijo Kiara y Jade salio por la puerta- Bien habla ahora mismo que sabes- le dijo a la rubia

\- Bien- contesto Kitty a su madre

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trina junto con los demas entraron corriendo al hospital, vieron a Holly saliendo la habitación Tori.

\- ¿Mamá como esta mi hermana?- pregunto Trina a Holly rápidamente

\- Esta bien sólo que tuve que salir porque Jade va a hablar con tu hermana a solas despues pueden entar- los miro y los chicos y asintieron con sus cabezas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel y Quinn estaban en frente de la casa de los Fabray pero todavia estaban en el auto de la morena.

\- ¿Quieres entrar?- le pregunto Quinn a la morena

\- Claro- respondió Rachel

Las chicas bajaron del auto de Rachel y llegaron a puerta de la entrada, Quinn saco unas llaves y abrio la puerta entraron en silencio Quinn cerro la puerta y tomo a Rachel por una mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras

\- ¿Tú padre no esta?- pregunto con miedo a la rubia

\- No esta, esta con tu papá- dijo Quinn a la morena, llegaron a una puerta de color blanca y la rubia la abrio y entraron

\- Bonita habitación

\- Gracias- dijo Quinn y tomo a Rachel por la camisa y beso sus labio con pasion

\- Mmm...segura- dijo la morena sobre los labios la rubia

\- Si estoy segura...hazme el amor Vega- fue lo ultimo que escucho Rachel

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade esta sentada en la silla mirando a Tori, la gótica no sabe como desirle la noticia.

\- ¿Amor que te pasa?- pregunto Tori con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Tori tengo que contarte algo muy imporante- dijo de forma seria Jade a Tori

\- Ya me asustastes Jade, ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Tori

\- Estoy embarazada- solto de repende a Tori, la morena abrio los ojos como platos

\- Ay...carajo- susurro Tori y se desmallo

\- En cerio Berry que bien resives las noticias- dijo Jade a su novia desmayada

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba sobre Quinn en la cama las dos chicas estaban en ropa interior, Quinn sentia la erección de Rachel, la morena se separo de la rubia y paso sus mano por la espalda y solto el broche del sostén, Quinn la ayudo a quitarselo.

\- Tus pechos son hermosos- dijo Rachel enbobada mirando los senos de Quinn

\- Son todos tuyos amor- le dijo Quinn a la morena y tomo las manos de Rachel y las puso en sus senos, Rachel suspiro cuando toco los pezónes, Rachel bajo su cabeza y con la boca chupo el pezón derecho mientras sobaba el otro con su mano.

\- Mmm- gemía la morena teniendo el pezón en la boca, Quinn llevo sus mano al cabello de Rachel y lo apretaba un poco, la morena dejo los pechos de la rubia y comenzó a bajar, hasta que llego a el sexo de la rubia- estas mojada amor- susuro Rachel sobre el clítoris de la rubia

\- Lose amor es por ti- gimio la rubia, la morena paso la lengua entre los labios del sexo de Quinn- Mmm...mas- pidio la rubia Rachel penetro son su lengua- ay...dios- gimio Quinn Rachel entraba y salia rápidamente con su lengua despues de unos minutos la morena subio y Quinn la beso y gimio cuando se provo ella misma en la boca de la morena.

\- Me encanta como sabes- le dijo Rachel a Quinn con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Te quiero dentro de mi ahora Vega- ordeno la rubia a Rachel , la morena asintió y alargo su mano hasta la mesita de noche y tomo un preservativo y se lo puso.

\- ¿Estas segura?- pregunto de nuevo la morena

\- Estoy segura, ahora de quiero dentro mio- dijo Quinn seria a Rachel, la morena llevo su pene hasta la entrada de la rubia y lo paso por sus labios inferiores juntándolo con toda su humedad, cuando supo que estaba muy mojada la penetro suavemente hasta que estuvo adentro de la rubia,sintio como Quinn se puso un poco tensa y espero que se le pasara el malestar y que era muy diferente su pene a sus dedos.

\- Puedes moverte- le dijo Quinn en un susurro, la morena comenzó a entrar y a salir muy despacio por unos minutos pero la rubia pedia mas y Rachel comenzó a moverse mas la envestía más rápido y chupaba los pecho de la rubia, la morena se empezaba a mover más rápido- Mas...mas- pedia la rubia

\- Mmm- gemia la morena sobre los pechos de la rubia, las paredes del sexo de la rubia empezaban a contraerse apretando el miembro de la morena sus cuerpos no dejaban de sudar y ellas no paraban de gemir con cada movimiento de sus caderas, un escalorfrio les recorrió el cuerpo, las dos habían llegado al orgasmo y la morena esparció todo su semen dentro del preservativo, Rachel salio del interior de la rubia tomo el preservativo y lo tiro a un pequeño basurero que tenia la rubia.

\- Eso...fue..maravilloso- dijo Rachel a Quinn

\- Si, lo fue- contesto la rubia, la morena rodo y se acosto al lado de la rubia y tomo las sabanas y se arroparon y se quedaron dormidas las dos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las chicos estaban en la sala de espera ya que Jade todavia no salia de la habitación de Tori.

\- ¿Porque tarda tanto?- pregunto Santana ya molesta

\- La verdad que nose- dijo Holly a la chica, Santana iva a hablar de nuevo pero vieron como la puerta de la habitación de Tori se abria y salia Jade.

\- Al fin mujer- dijo Santana a Jade pero esta ignoró

\- Bien ahora pueden pasar- dijo Holly a los chicos, los chicos entraron y Holly vio como llego Kiara con Kitty- ¿Estan bien?- les pregunto por las caras que tenian

\- Estamos bien- respondió Kiara a Holly

\- Bien

\- ¿Donde esta papá?- pregunto Kitty a Kiara

\- En el aeopuerto buscando a alguien con Hiram y el maestro- dijo KIara

\- ¿A quien?- pregunto esta ves Jade a su madre

\- A un amigo de las chicas- respondió Holly a las chicas

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiram, Russell y Sikowitz esperando a Ryder ya que el vuelo del chico ya llego,

\- Hola Hiram- saludo el chico al hombre

\- Hola Ryder, ¿como estuvo el vuelo?- pregunto Hiram

\- Bien estuvo tranquilo

\- Perfecto vamos para el hospital, para que veas a Tori- dijo Hiram y los cuatro partieron para el hospital.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, hasta la proxima mis lectores.**

**Saludos**

**Lina001;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Victorius ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores pero les guste, y siento el retrazo.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Capitulo 19: Ryder

Jade entro de nuevo despues de que los chicos salieron de ver a la morena, Jade vio como Tori comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a Jade llorando la morena esta un poco perdida por lo que le dijo Jade antes, Tori piensa y recuerda que ella uso preservativo cuando estuvo con la gótica.

\- Jade- la llamo Tori, Jade la miro a los ojos con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Estas segura?- le pregunto

\- Si, me ise la prueba y dio positivo- explico Jade a Tori

\- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?- pregunto de nuevo a Jade pero esta vez seria

\- Kitty y mamá- dijo Jade, la morena abrio los ojos grandes cuando escucho que Kiara sabe del bebe.

\- Ay, tu padre me va a matar Jade, lo va a hacer- dijo Tori asustada a Jade, la gótica camino hasta Tori y tomo su mano.

\- Amor no te va a matar- mintió Jade- Sólo se va a molestar un poco- ( si te va matar) penso Jade mirando a Tori.

\- ¿Puedo?- pregunto mirando el vientre de Jade

\- Claro- respondió la pelinegra a Tori, la morena bajo su mano y la puso sobre el vientre de Jade con una sonrisa en la cara, Jade puso su mano sobre la de Tori y suspiro.

\- Un bebe- murmuro Tori con una sonrisa- Vamos a tener un bebe- dijo un poco mas alto para que Jade la escuchara

\- Si, mi amor un bebe y sólo de nosotras- le dijo Jade feliz a Tori.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finn y Beck se encontraban en la casa de Finn estaban hablando de como Finn podia recuperar a Quinn sin tener que atacar a la chica ya que Finn tenia miedo de que lo descubrieran.

\- A Quinn le encanta la flores y los dulces- dijo Finn a Beck

\- Bien comienza con eso llevale flores al instituto y vamos a ver si eso funciona- dijo Beck al chico alto.

\- ¿Oye, no sabes nada de la chica?- pregunto Finn a Beck

\- No, hasta donde se esta todavia en coma la perra- dijo Beck con una sonrisa sadica en su rostro.

\- ¿Y que vas a hacer cuando despierte?

\- Le voy a hacer la vida un infierno, va a lamentrar entreponerse entre yo y Jade- dijo Beck y Finn sintio miedo por como el chico hablo de la chica.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En una cama una morena comienza a moverse por el ruido de un móvil que esta sonando Rachel abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es una melena rubia a su lado dormida, Rachel pone una sonrisa en la cara con una mano mueve los cabellos rubios y ve la cara angelical de Quinn dormida, Rachel piensa que todo es un sueño que esta chica rubia es un espejismo el ruido vuelve y con eso Quinn se mueve por el molesto ruido.

\- Hola- susurra Rachel a la rubia que abre los ojos

\- Hola- susurra también Quinn- y ese ruido

\- Es mi móvil lo siento si te desperte- dijo Rachel a Quinn

\- No pasa nada, mejor contesta- ordeno la rubia, Rachel se levanto de la cama a buscar su móvil que esta en sus jeans- valla que vista tengo- molesto la rubia a Rachel.

\- Este cuerpo es todo tuyo mi reina- dijo Rachel traviesa a Quinn

\- Si, es todo mio Berry- susurro Quinn viendo como la morena contesta su móvil .

\- Hola

\- ¿Rachel se puede saber donde estas?- pregunto su madre

\- Mamá estoy de camino para el hopital- mintió rápidamente la morena

\- Bien Tori esta despierta y quiere hablar contigo-dijo Holly

\- Bien, dile que voy en camino, adios mamá- colgo la llamada- me tengo que ir- dijo Rachel a Quinn

\- Voy contigo- dijo Quinn- pero primero una ducha- dijo la rubia a Rachel

\- Bien un...oye yo quiero una ducha también- dijo Rachel

\- Y que esperas Berry- dijo Quinn desde la ducha, la morena corrió hasta la ducha y entro con Quinn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hiram llego al hospital con Ryder, Russell y Sikowitz llegaron hasta donde estan todos menos Jade, Trina vio a Ryder y camino hasta él rápidamente y lo abrazo, Cat miro todo con una ceja en alto no le gusto que ese chico abrazara a Trina los chicos llegon donde estaban todos y Hiram fue el primero en hablar.

\- Les presento a Ryder Daniels- el chico saludo con una mano

\- Hola a todos- saludo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Hola-dijeron todos a la vez

\- ¿Papá que hace Ryder aqui?- pregunto Trina

\- Luego les cuento a todos, pero ahora quiero ver a mi hija- dijo Hiram

\- Entren esta Jade con ella- dijo Holly, Hiram y Ryder caminaron para habitación de Tori.

\- Hola mi vida- dijo Hiram cuando entro encontró a Jade en la cama con Tori y la morena con una mano en el vientre de Jade

\- Papá llegastes- dijo Tori- ¿Ryder que haces aca?- pregunto cuando vio al chico al lado de Hiram

\- Hola Tori- saludo Ryder y le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- ¿Como te sientes amor?- pregunto Hiram a Tori

\- Un poco mariada pero estoy bien- contesto Tori

\- Ay perdon Jade este es Ryder amigo de las chicas de Hollywood Arts

\- Hola Ryder mucho gusto- dijo Jade desde la cama

\- Hola, que cuentas Toro- molesto Ryder a Tori

\- No me digas asi Ryder- dijo Tori seria

\- Mejor los dejo solos- dijo Jade

\- No Jade- dijo Tori

\- Bien me quedo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaciono el auto y bajaron ella y Quinn, Rachel tomo a Quinn de la mano y entraron al hopital caminaron unos minutos hasta que vieron a Holly y los demas sentados en las sillas, Santana cuando vio que las chicas estaban tomadas de las mano pero no dijo nada ya tendria tiempo para molestar a las chicas.

\- Al fin llegas Rachel- dijo Holly molesta a su hija

\- Estaba con Quinn mamá- dijo Rachel a Holly

\- Luego hablo contigo- dijo Holly seria

\- ¿Como esta Tori?- pregunto Rachel

\- Hasta hora esta bien el medico me dijo que dentro de unos dias le dan el alta

\- ¿Y sobre lo otro?- pregunto de nuevo Rachel

\- Ay que esperar por los examenes- dijo Holly poco triste

\- Rachel, Ryder esta aqui- conto Trina a su hermana

\- ¿Encerio?

\- Si Hija llego hoy va a estar unos meses con nosotros- Hablo Holly

\- ¿Porque?

\- Luego tu padre les va a contar- dijo seria Holly a Rachel

\- Bien- dijo Rachel- creo que esta molesta conmigo- penso Rachel y se sento junto a Quinn

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos para que entren los demas- comentó Hiram

\- Bien, te amo papá

\- Yo también te amo mi vida-salieron Ryder y Hiram y entro Rachel

\- Hola chica sexy- saludo Rachel a su gemela

\- Hola minion- molesto Tori

\- Que no soy minion Toro- molesto Rachel

\- Ay no era para que te molestaras hermanita - dijo Tori

\- ¿Como te sientes?- pregunto Rachel a Tori

\- Bien me duele la entrepierna pero bien- respondió Tori

\- Voy a llamr al doctor- dijo Jade y salio y dejo a las hermanas

\- Rach te voy a contar algo muy importante- dijo Tori a su hermana

\- ¿Claro dime que pasa?- pregunto

\- Jade esta embarazada- solto Tori rápido

\- ¿Es encerio?- pregunto

\- Si Jade esta esperando un bebe mio- explico Tori de nuevo a su hermana

\- Oh dios- dijo Rachel y se desmallo

\- ¿Que pasa con ustedes y los desmallos?- pregunto Jade entrando por la puerta

\- Somos unicas cuando nos cuentan noticias fuertes- dijo Tori mirando a su hermana en el suelo

\- Ya veo estan locas- dijo Jade a Tori.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Saludos**

**Lina001 ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo siento no a ver actualizado pero aqui esta, espero que les guste el capitulo y mil gracias a los que preguntaron por mí y la historia.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 20 : Un día familiar**

Otra semana pasó y con eso el alta de Tori, todos estaban en la casa de los Berry-Vega para resivir a Tori, Jade estaba en el sillón color rojo junto con Kitty la gótica tenia sus manos en su vientre y tenia una sonrisa.

\- Hermana cambia la cara- le susurro Kitty- tienes una sonrisa un poco expelusnánte

\- Kitty Porque mejor no te callás- le susurro Jade a su hermana

La rubia no dijo más nada y cambio la vista para los demas que estaban hablando.

\- ¿Ryder estas listo para mañana?- preguntó Russell

\- Si, estoy listo- contestó el chico de cabello negro

\- ¿Y comó eran las chicas cuando chiquitas?- preguntó Marley a Ryder

\- Pues...eran muy tímidas sobre todo Rachel y Tori, cuando nos conocimos la que me hablo fue Trina- comenzó a contar el chico- Tori y Rachel estaban en los columpios del parque y Trina fue la que comenzó a hablar, pero no duro mucho porque Rachel empujo a Tori y se dio en el sube y baja- dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando a Rachel.

\- ¡Oye ella me dio primero!- exclamo Rachel al chico

\- Jajaja...- Santana estaba en el suelo con un ataque de risa- en verdad que ustedes estan locas.

\- Basta que Tori esta llegando- Habló Gloria a Rachel y Santana que comenzaron a pelear

Todos se callaron y miraron para la puerta de la entrada, Jade se levantó del sillón y camino un poco para estar cerca de la puerta, escucharon a Hiram y Holly hablar con la chica.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Mamá estoy bien puedo caminar yo sóla- dijo Tori caminando con una muletas, Hiram abrio la puerta y Tori entro y...

¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos, Tori miro a todos con una sonrisa grande en el rostro, Jade camino hasta la morena y le dio un beso en la boca- consigan un cuarto- dijeron Santana y Marley a la vez, Jade se giro yn las miro mal a las dos.

\- Hermanita- dijo Rachel y le dio un abrazo y Trina se les unio- ¿Estas mejor?- le preguntó Rachel

\- Estoy bien Rach- le dijo Tori a su gemela

\- Bueno a comer que tengo habre- dijo Santana, Gloria giro los ojos su hija siempre rompiendo el momento con sus cosas, todos salieron para el patio a comer.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beck estaba con Dean y Finn en su cuarto hablando bueno mejor dicho Beck estaba hablando.

\- Maldita Berry- dijo el chico a los otro dos- desperto chicos... la rara desperto- Finn miro a Dean y el chico sólo negó con la cabeza- espero que la maldita no diga nada porque sino la mato esta vez-dijo cogiendo una cadenita de oro.

\- ¿Y si habla Beck?- preguntó Dean

\- Callate Dean que ella no va a hablar- le dijo Beck al chico

\- Si tú lo dices- respondió el chico

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jade estaba sentada cerca de Tori en la mesa donde todos estaban comiendo, Rachel estaba con Quinn y Britt mientras que Santana estaba jugando con Russell y Hiram al golf.

\- Creo que esos dos se van a matar- susurro Britt a las dos chicas viendo como Hiram le tiraba con el palo a Santana y estaba se iva a correr, Russell dejo el palo y camino hasta su esposa y se sento con ella.

\- Con Santana y con Hiram no se puede jugar al golf porque esos dos siempre terminan en lo mismo- le dijo a su esposa.

\- Si sabes como son, porque juegas- le dijo Kiara a Russell

\- HIRAM DEJA A SANTANA AHORA MISMO- grito Holly a su esposo

\- Ella empeso amor- dijo Hiram a Holly

\- No me importa quien empeso la dejas y ya- dijo Holly seria

\- Bien- dijo Hiram a su esposa

\- Jaja...dominado- le dijo la latina a Hiram

\- Basta Santana - le dijo Gloria seria a su hija

\- Bien

Quinn tenia la mano en el muslo de Rachel y comenzó a subir la mano, Rachel dio un brinco cuando sintio la mano de la rubia.

\- Quinn basta- le susurro al oído

\- No quiero- también susurro y subio su mano hasta la entrepierna de Rachel y apretó el miembro de la morena.

\- Quinn basta- le dijo la morena seria a la rubia

-Quiero esto- dijo y apretó el miembro de la morena de nuevo- dentro de mí

la morena se levanto rápidamente.

\- Voy al baño- dijo Rachel y entro a la casa, la rubia miro y vio que todos estaban mirando y hablando con Tori asi que entro a la casa y busco el baño y toco.

\- Soy yo- susurro la rubia, la morena abrio la puerta y Quinn entro y beso a la morena.

la morena mordió el labio de la rubia y esta gemío en la boca de Rachel, Quinn puso sus manos en la camisa de la morena y comenzó a subirla la morena la ayudo y se quito la camisa se quedo en un top negro y el jean, la rubia se alzo el traje de color amarillo hasta la cintura y Rachel le quito la tanga color blanco y la rubia la ayudo a quitarse el jeans y el bóxer a la morena.

\- Espera no tengo preservativo- dijo Rachel un poco agitada a la rubia.

\- No impota te vienes fuera- le dijo la rubia a la morena.

La rubia beso de nuevo a la morena, la lengua de Rachel entro a la boca de Quinn y esta gimio Rachel tómo a la rubia y esta enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de la morena y su espalda toco la pared, Quinn enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de la morena.

\- Te quiero dentro mío ahora- susurro Quinn sobre los labios de Rachel, la morena asintió y como pudo tómo su miembro y lo guio hasta la entrada de la rubia lo paso por el clítoris y juntándo la humedad de la rubia cuando sintio que la rubia estaba lista lo puso en la entrada de la rubia y la penetro.

\- Mmm...- gimio la rubia cuando sintio que la morena estaba dentro de ella.

la morena comenzó a moverse suave y a la vez beso a la rubia en la boca, Quinn se subio el traje y se lo sacó y Rachel pudo ver los pechos de la rubia, la morena con una mano subio el sujedador y tómo un pezón en la boca, Quinn recorrido con las uñas la espalada de la morena.

\- Mmm...estoy cerca amor- gemío la rubia, la morena aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y mordío el pezón que tenia en la boca, la rubia clavo las uñas la espalada de Rachel y llevo su cara al cuello de la morena y ago un grito cuando tuvo su orgasmo, la morena salio de la rubia y esta empezó a estimular el miembro de la morena.

\- Quinn quitate que me voy a venir- susurro la morena pero la rubia puso el miembro de la morena en su boca y chupó y Rachel se vino el boca de la rubia.

La rubia se levanto y beso a la morena en la boca y Rachel se provo ella misma en la boca de la rubia, las chicas se vistieron y salieron del baño y salieron al patio y vieron como Tori tenia a Jade su regazo y Trina estaba hablando con Kitty, Marley, Cat, Britt, Santana y Ryder.

\- ¿De que hablan chicas?- preguntó Rachel que venia tomada de la mano con la rubia.

\- De como grito la rubia culona- dijo Santana a las chicas, Rachel y Quinn miraron a las demas.

\- Que dices Santana yo estaba con Rachel en la cocina- dijo Quinn

\- Mentira porque los demas estan en la cocina- dijo Marley a las chicas

\- Cierto hermanita- dijo Tori

\- Rubia tienes que gritar menos porque se eschucho aca- Dijo Santana a Quinn, la rubia se puso como un tomate de colorada.

\- Basta todas y también Ryder deja de reirte- ordeno Rachel molesta con los demas, las chicas se sentaron con las chicas molestas las dos con las chicas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los adultos estaban en la cocina hablando de como ivan a entrar a Ryder en el instituto.

\- Espero que esto funcione- dijo Kiara a los demas con una taza de café en la mano.

\- Pienso lo mismo, espero que Ryder pueda coseguir algo- dijo Holly

\- Veras que si, amor- dijo Hiram a su esposa

\- Bueno creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Russell

\- Pero aun es temprano- dijo KIara a su esposo

\- Pero las chicas tienen clases- dijo Russell

\- Claro

\- Voy a Buscar a las chicas- dijo Holly

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- ¿Pero Ryder tienes novia?- preguntó Cat al chico

\- Porque le preguntas a Ryder si tiene novia- dijo Trina a chica

\- Sólo es una pregunta, Trina- dijo Cat a Trina

\- No me importa porque le preguntas que te gusta Ryder- dijo Trina molesta a Cat

\- Sabes que Trina eres una...IDIOTA- grito Cat lo ultimo y se fue molesta con la chica.

\- CAT...ESPERA- grito su hermana- lo siento chicas- dijo y se fue detras de su hermana

\- Trina de verdad que eres una idiota sólo era una estupida pregunta- le dijo Tori a su hermana.

\- La cagastes mi hermana y en grande- dijo Rachel a su hermana.

\- Si, Trina sólo era una pregunta nada malo- también hablo Ryder a su amiga.

\- Mejor me voy- comento Trina.

\- Adios chica- dijo Santana.

\- CHICAS NOS VAMOS-grito KIara a sus hijas desde la entrada el patio.

\- Bueno amor vengo mañana por la tarde, te amo- le dijo Jade a Tori.

\- Te amo- dijo Tori, Jade le dio un beso y se fue.

\- Adios Rach- se despidio Quinn de Rachel

\- Adios rubia- dijo Rachel a Quinn con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Espero les alla gustado el capitulo.**

**Saludos**

**Lina001;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Victorious ni Glee y Ningún personaje me pertenece, la historia si es Mía.**

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo mis lectores.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Capitulo 21 : Ryder En Mckinley**

Un nuevo día en Lima y con eso el comienzo de las clases Rachel estaba con su hermana Trina de camino para buscar a Ryder que estaba en la casa de las Fabray.

\- ¿Crees que Cat me hable hoy?- le preguntó Trina a Rachel que estaba guiando el auto.

\- Ya veras que si, Trina- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Espero- suspiro Trina

Las chicas llegaron a la casa Fabray-West y Rachel tocó bocina y el chico salió con una mochila de color azul oscuro, entro al auto y saludo las dos chicas.

\- Hola chicas- saludo Ryder.

\- Hola Ryder- saludo Rachel

\- Hola- dijo Trina un poco triste al chico.

\- ¿Que pasa Trina?- preguntó el chico.

\- Que Cat no contesta mis llamadas y mis mensajes- le explico al chico.

\- Ya veras que cuando llegues ella te va a hablar Tri- la animo su amigo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Lo mismo le dije yo- hablo Rachel a Ryder.

\- Ves hasta Rachel piensa lo mismo- dijo el chico a Trina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las Valentine-Pierce estaban ya en el instituto con Santana y Marley, las chicas estaban en los casilleros de las hermanas Valentine-Pierce hablando.

\- ¿Cat cuando le vas a hablar a Trina?- preguntó Santana a la chica.

\- Cuando ella se disculpe conmigo- dijo la chica.

\- Pues siento que nunca le vas a hablar porque Trina es una cabeza dura- dijo Marley.

\- Pienso lo mismo que Marley- dijo Santana que estaba abrazada de Britt.

\- Pu...- Cat no termino de hablar porque llegaron las hermanas Berry-Vegas con Ryder.

\- Hola chicas- saludo Rachel.

\- Hola- saludo Ryder

\- Hola chicas- saludo Trina mirando a Cat pero la chica no la miro

\- Bueno me voy nos vemos en el almuerzo- Cat hablo mirando al suelo.

\- Pero tú di...- hablo su hermana

\- Me voy- la chica de pelo rojo se fue y dejo a su hermana con la palabra en la boca.

\- Bueno me voy que tengo práctica con las chicas- dijo Trina triste.

\- Lo siendo mucho Trina- dijo Britt a su amigo con cara triste también.

\- Si claro- Trina se fue con la cabeza baja.

\- Siento que esto va a traer problemas- dijo Ryder a las chicas.

\- Lo sé- dijo Rachel a su amigo.

\- Bueno me voy no quiero que nos vean juntos- dijo Ryder a las chicas- que comienze el show- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la cara.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

\- Jade vamos que ya es tarde- dijo Quinn desde las escaleras.

\- VOY- grito la chica desde su cuarto.

\- Siempre es lo mismo en ella- hablo Kitty a su hermana con una cara de molestia.

\- Lose, ¿pero que demonios hace?- preguntó.

\- La verdad que nose- respondió Kitty.

\- Ya estoy lista- dijo Jade bajando las escaleras con su mochila en un hombro.

\- Al fin- dijeron Kitty y Quinn a la vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trina estaba en el campo con las otras porristas.

\- ¿Donde esta Quinn y Kitty?- preguntó Sue a las chicas con una cara seria.

\- Me mando un mensaje diciendo que vienen en camino- dijo Trina a su entrenadora.

\- Bien, diez vueltas ahora- dijo Sue a las chicas, las chicas suspiraron y comenzaron a correr.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel estaba con Santana y Marley sentadas en el suelo cerca del casillero de Santana.

\- ¿Oye y como es la rubia culona en la cama?- preguntó Santana

\- No te voy a decir San- respondió rápidamente Rachel.

\- Vamos cuenta no le vamos a decir a nadie- dijo Marley con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No y punto es privado chicas- dijo la morena a las chcias seria- es como si yo te pregunto a ti San de como es Britt en la cama- dijo Rachel a su amiga.

\- Pues Britt en una fiera en la cama- dijo como si nada la latina.

\- ¡Uuyy San!- exclamo la Marley.

\- Que ella preguntó- señalo a Rachel.

\- Era una broma San- dijo Rachel a su amiga.

\- Llegaron las Culonas- dijo Santana mirando hacia la entrada.

\- yyy, mira la sonrisa de Rach, San- se burlo Marley.

\- Jajaja, quita esa cara enamorada Rach- dijo la latina a su amiga.

\- No puedo estoy hasta el cuello por esa chica- hablo Rachel a sus amigas mirando a Quinn.

Las Fabray-West llegaron hasta las chicas y saludaron.

\- Hola chicas- saludo Kitty y le dio una beso a su novia en los labios.

\- Hola amor- dijo Marley sobre los labios de Kitty.

\- Hola Rach- saludo Quinn con una sonrisa en los labios- hola chicas-dijo después de unos segundos.

\- Hola chicas- saludo Santana a las chicas- bueno nos vemos que tengo clase- de despidio la latina de las chicas.

\- ¿Bueno nos vamos Kitty?- le preguntó Quinn a su hermana que se estaba besando con su novia- Kitty vamos- hablo un poco molesta.

\- Voy, dios te pones un poco pesada a veces- dijo Kitty a su hermana- nos vemos amor, te amo- le dijo a Marley y se fue con su hermana.

\- Ja, Rach no eres la unica hasta el cuello porque estoy igual- le dijo Marley con una sonrisa a su amiga- mejor nos vamos para la clase- las dos chicas se fueron para su clase que tomaban juntas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las horas pasaron lentas para Trina que estaba en la clase de historia, la chica estaba mirando su celular por si Cat le mandado un mensaje pero nada la chica se estaba molestando un poco con la peliroja.

\- Al menos un sólo mensaje- penso la chica, el timbre sono y los estudiantes salieron para cambio de clase, la latina salio y busco con sus ojos a Cat y la encontro al fil del pasillo habaldo con Mercedes y Tina, Trina camino rápidamente hasta las chicas.

\- Permiso- dijo a las chicas y tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso lento- lo siento fui una idiota- le susurro Trina a Cat- perdoname- le dijo.

\- Trina te perdono pero sólo esta vez la proxima vez no ay perdón, no me gusta que me traten como lo histes tú- le dijo seria.

\- Sólo una oportunidad necesito- le dijo Trina con una sonrisa en la cara- te quiero Cat- le susurro y junto su frente con la de chica.

\- Te quiero- dijo Cat y beso de nuevo a Trina.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryder estaba caminando para su clase cuando dos chicos uno alto y uno bajo le hablaron.

\- Hola eres nuevo- hablo el chico alto.

\- Si, soy Ryder- dijo el chico.

\- Soy Finn y este es Beck- presento Finn al chico.

\- Hola- saludo Beck- si quieres te puedes sentar con nosotros en la hora del almuerzo- dijo Beck a Ryder.

\- Claro porque no- dijo Ryder- que comienze el juego- penso el chico mirando a los dos chicos.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Espero les alla gustado el capitulo, y mil gracias por los RW son unos amores.**

**Saludos**

**Lina;)**


End file.
